A Sin(noh)ful Story
by Thholyghst
Summary: This fic provides a humorous look into the strength of friendship and the in-depth relationships between trainer and trainer, trainer and pokemon, and pokemon and pokemon along with a juicy love triangle as a group of trainers and their talking pokemon face off against the villainous Team Galactic and the mysterious Gryoine. Please review, C and C is appreciated.
1. Early Installment Weirdness

The digital clock turned to 8:00 am as it began to make a buzzing noise near Jared's bed. Jared then rose up all tired and grumpy, and then turned his alarm off and went back to sleep. I mean, it's 8:00 am, normal people wouldn't willingly get up this early unless they had to. You can probably tell he's about to get his first Pokémon, since pretty much every single damn journey story starts off this way. I'm pretty sure the actual animé has done this twice actually.

Anyways Jared then slept until he naturally woke up at about 10:30, as that's a normal time for a teenager to wake up. Yeah another thing, 10 is a really young age so it's weird that they get their new Pok'emon then and travel the world by themselves, so in this story you have to be 15 to get a new Pokémon.

CAN I GET TO MY POINT!? Ugh... so Jared has red hair, blue eyes-yknow what, who the hell cares about what these characters look like. Stop being so lazy and imagine it for yourself, you don't need me to do all the work for you.

ANYWAYS, Jared then got up and got ready, excited to get his first new Pokémon!

"Bye mom, bye dad! I'm going to go get my first Pokémon and then travel this giant region by myself. I will probably not see you for years and neither you two or I seem to care because that's apparently normal in the Pokémon world. See ya!" Jared told his parents.

"Bye Jared which is what's probably going to be our only line in this entire story!" replied Jared's parents at the same time because do you REALLY need to hear these unimportant characters talk separately. It'll just be generic crap. Jared then exited his house in Twinleaf because Pokémon journey fic rules dictate that every main character has to start in the same town as the main character in the games.

Anyways, Jared looked around town for about 20 minutes for the Pokémon Lab, until he realized that there is no lab in Twinleaf because Diamond and Pearl decides to be DIFFERENT by not having you start in the same town as the lab, since that matters right?

"Ugh...I forgot, the lab is in Sandgem," Jared complained to himself. He then exited the town, with no one stopping him due to not having a wild Pokémon since THAT DOESN'T REALISTICALLY HAPPEN AT EVERY SECOND.

After getting the crap beat out of him by many vicious wild Pokémon (he even had to have surgery), Jared finally made it to Sandgem town.

**Chapter 1: Early Installment Weirdness**

"I'm here to get my first Pokémon, bitches!" shouted Jared as he entered the Sandgem Pokémon lab.

"Hmph, watch your manner young man" said an old guy walking up to Jared.

"Ah, I take it you're the Sinnoh professor," responded Jared.

"Yes. The name is Rowan," responded Professor Rowan.

"Wait, so if all the professor names are based off trees, what the hell is a rowan!? I mean I've heard of oak, elm, and birch, but seriously...rowan? I mean why couldn't they name you Willow or Maple or something. No one has heard of a rowan!" complained Jared.

"It's better than Juniper," responded Professor Rowan.

"Okay, there I'll agree with you. Anyways, another question. Trainers are constantly entering Sinnoh, so how is your lab so empty? I mean wouldn't here be a giant lineup to get a new starter?" asked Jared.

"What's with you and questions. Just pick your starter already. You're wasting everyone's time," Rowan sternly said.

"Ugh fine, Turtwig please. Chimchar sucks so I refuse to use that, but I do like Piplup. Turtwig is just cooler," remarked Jared.

"I never asked for you reasoning. Just take it and please leave," Rowan stated.

"Alright, fine, you don't need to be so grumpy," Jared responded. Rowan then went to his storage device opened it up taking a Pokéball and handed it to Jared.

"Thanks bro," Jared thanked.

"Please leave," Rowan coldly stated.

"Nah, I'm gonna wait for another trainer to walk in and take a Pokémon so I can battle him/her and test out my new Pokémon," Jared explained.

"For the love of god, there are trainers literally situated right outside Sandgem who stand in one place all day and all night and battle new trainers. Go there," Rowan yelled.

"Nah, I like it here," Jared stated.

"I should have gone in to PokéTherapy instead of this," mumbled Rowan, "anyways I hope you're going to be here for quite awhile. New trainers don't just pop in out of nowhere..."

At that second, someone then walked in. Nope just kidding, that is way too expected. Jared sat around harassing Rowan for a few hours, until finally a girl walked in.

"Piplup please," merely stated the girl.

"Here you go, young lady" Rowan said as he gave her a Pokéball. As she was about to leave, Jared jumped forth.

"The name's Jared," Jared stated.

"...And I care why?" asked the girl.

"Because...we're about to battle!" Jared replied.

"Nah, I'm good," the girl told Jared.

"Aww come on, you don't need to be such a bitch about it," Jared jokingly stated.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!? Fine, bring it," the girl stated.

"Wow getting you to battle was kinda...rushed. Anyway who cares, let's go!" Jared said to transition off the next scene.

[center]***[/center]

Outside the lab (since battling inside is stupid), Jared and the girl have sent out their Turtwig and Piplup.

"Alright Turtwig, let's start things off with a Razor Leaf," Jared stated. Turtwig then nodded as it shot a bunch of leaves towards Piplup.

"Wow, you actually did as I instructed normally. Usually when I watch Pokémon shows on TV, something always goes wrong when a new trainer orders their first Pokémon to attack. How different!" shouted Jared with glee.

"Piplup. Fury Attack to stop the leaves!" yelled the girl. As the leaves came near Piplup, it knocked them all away with its paws.

"Now follow up with a Peck!" shouted the girl.

"Turtwig, use a Rock Smash to stop it!" shouted Jared. Piplup then ran up to Turtwig and began to dive down with its beak, but Turtwig's leg then stuck upwards and began pushing away Piplup's beak. However, Turtwig began to wobble.

"Piplup, keep trying to peck!" shouted the girl.

"Turtwig, fire a Bullet Seed directly at it!" Jared shouted.

"Bide, Piplup!" the girl screamed

As Turtwig was holding Piplup off with its leg, it then shot a Bullet Seed from its mouth straight towards Piplup's stomach as it made Piplup glow brighter red with each hit. After two times shooting at Piplup, it began to shoot a third bullet seed at Piplup, but instead fell to the ground upside down.

"Turtwiii-!" shouted Turtwig as it was struggling to flip.

"Now Piplup, release!" the girl stated.

"Piiii-" said Piplup with temper, "luuuuuup!" Piplup then ran up to the flipped Turtwig and stomped it several times.

"THIS. IS. WHAT. YOU. GET. FOR. BULLET SEEDING ME!' said Piplup. Oh by the way when I want you to know what the Pokémon are saying, I'll put it in English. That way it's less annoying that translation brackets. Trainers and Pokémon can also understand each other somehow. Anyways, Turtwig then fainted.

"Hmph, see ya loser," the girl stated.

"Yknow you don't have to be so cold," Jared yelled.

"Just leave me alone. I don't like you, deal with it," the girl remarked.

"Ugh fine whatever. You aren't worth my time," Jared yelled. However, the girl didn't respond and merely just walked away.

[center]***[/center]

"Well buddy that battle really wiped us out. Before we continue our journey, I think we should stay over at Sandgem's Pokémon Center while you get treated, sound good?" Jared said to his Turtwig.

"Whatever, don't really care either way," Turtwig responded walking along with Jared. They then entered the Pokémon Center, where they saw the girl from before leaving.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jared asked.

"Oh my god, what a shock. Two people who JUST had a Pokémon battle both appear in the only Pokémon Center in town at the same time. No waiii!" the girl sarcastically replied.

"Ugh what's with you? At least you'll be gone soon," Jared retorted.

"Nah, I'm staying here," the girl said.

"A girl...staying here!? In the same building as me!?" a boy said as he rushed in front of the girl.

"Excuse me miss, the name is Will. I'm in room 304, stop by later if you wanna have some fun," Will stated.

"Not a chance," the girl responded.

"Oh what a cold one you are. At least may I have your name? I feel like it's been an annoyingly long time not knowing your name making everything kinda vague and hard to follow," Will stated.

"Umm...what? We just met, are you talking on behalf of someone else or something? Anyway, since you are being incredibly creepy I'll definitely tell you my name. The name is Madelyn, but everyone calls me Mug. And no, I was not being sarcastic there, I genuinely feel there's no harm in you knowing my name," stated Mug.

"So would you be MADelyn if I didn't call you Mug?" Jared chimed in.

"..." didn't say Will.

Suddenly, everything was quiet for about 5 seconds before Mug punched Jared in the gut. Jared then fell down as Turtwig began blankly staring at his pain.

"So...if you don't wanna meet up in the room. You wanna meet up somewhere else? Ooh let's hook up outside, that'll be fun!" Will stated.

"...You two are strange. Goodbye," Mug remarked. She then walked away.

"What a woman," Will said awestruck.

"What...a...jerk," Jared struggled to state.

And so, that is the beginning of the story in Sinnoh that is about to unfold. Jared and Will were brought together over Mug, and they both knew that it was not the last they were seeing of her. And definitely not each other, as little did they know, the two of them would be getting in many adventures together. Many.


	2. Second Chapter Introduction

"Hey, are you okay?" Will asked to the squirming Jared, lying on the floor.

"Ugh...what do you care. You're into that sociopath," Jared barely responded.

"Hah, that's hilarious. Now get up," Will said.

"I'm sorry weren't you creepily trying to seduce her just now?" Jared questioned as he stood up.

"Yeah but that was all an act, I just wanted to help you get rid of her," Will answered.  
"Huh? What do you mean, why do you care?" Jared questioned.

"See the thing is, while that chick is kinda cool, she was also being kind of a jerk to you. I was watching your battle against her, and all you were doing was trying to be friendly while she was brushing you off. So I gave her what she deserved, heh," Will remarked.

"Oh cool, so what starter did you get?" Jared asked.

"Hey who says I got a starter? There's more to Sandgem than just starters. It's a beautiful lovely town with so much to see," Will with a serious expression. However, he then beamed a huge smile, "nah just messing with ya, I got a Chimchar."

"Ugh Chimchar is a terrible Pokémon, you have no taste," Jared stated.

"Hey you take that back! Chimchar is awesome!" Will yelled.

"Nah. However, it's funny how I end up getting a Turtwig, Mug gets a Piplup, while you get a Chimchar," Jared said as he pet Turtwig on the head. Turtwig just kept the same blank expression.

"Yeah it's if some external force influenced that on purpose," Will remarked, "so where are you headed anyway?"

"Well I'm kind of planning to be a Pokémon Co-ordinator, so I want to go to Jubilife City in order to register and participate in the upcoming contest there," Jared explained.

"Oh cool. We can travel there together since it's also where I have to register for the Pokémon League. I'm a trainer you see," Will stated.

"Alright. It should take us awhile though, there's quite some distance between Sandgem and Jubilife and many wild Pokémon and trainers we're going to encounter. I'm sure we'll spend quite some time during this distance getting into many predicaments and learning many new things along the way," Jared explained.

***

"There, all signed up," Jared said to Will in front of a reception desk.

**Chapter 2: Second Chapter Introduction**

"Hey, do you know when the Jubilife Contest is going to be?" Jared asked the secretary.

"Oh. I'm afraid you just missed it," she responded.

"Really? Aww man, and now I have no clue where the next contest will be," Jared sadly said.

"Ma'am, would you happen to know where the closest Pokémon Gym is? Oreburgh City, right?" Will asked.

"Actually Canalave City is much closer, but there is a giant block in the middle of the road leading to it, and it will only be gotten rid of sometime way later where its previous presence will not be mentioned. So I guess Oreburgh is the closest accessible city," the secretary stated.

"Alright thanks," Will thanked.

"Well at least you know where you're going," depressingly said Jared.

"Hey why don't we travel across Sinnoh together? There are contest halls like everywhere so I'm sure it won't be inconvenient for any of us. Besides traveling by yourself is kinda lonely, I have no clue how most do it," Will offered.

"Sure I guess," Jared agreed. Suddenly the corner of his eye caught something as he turned towards a TV on the top right corner of the room.

"What is it?" Will asked.

"Watch!" Jared said.

"We now return to the Jubilife contest finals, and it is time for our two competing finalists to duke it out for the ribbon," said the announcer, Marian.

The camera then zoomed out to show the two finalists, one being Mug with a Yanma hovering in front of her.

"Hey, it appears our favourite girl is doing contests. That should give you some fun Jared," Will snarked.

"Heh, she's about to get what she deserves!" Jared remarked.

"What do you mean?" asked Will.

"See that other contestant over there?" Jared said as the clock began ticking down past 5:00. A Ponyta stood in front of the other contestant.

"Yeah, so? Is he good or something?" Will asked as Ponyta ran towards Yanma with a wheel of flames.

"He's not just good; he's one of the best. His name is Gryoine," Jared stated. Yanma's wings then began to flap as it put out the flames around Ponyta. The clock then struck '4:38' as Gryoine's circle bar on the TV screen lowered a bit.

"Gryoine? What kind of stupid name is that?" Will asked.

"It's not his real name; no one knows what it is. He keeps it a secret," Jared answered.

"Oh real mysterious," Will sarcastically remarked, "So what's so special about him?"

"He's actually the winner of the Johto Grand Festival, and now he's come to Sinnoh to participate. Mug's a rookie, she stands no chance," Jared laughed.

"I don't know, Mug is pretty good..." Will said.

The clock hit '3:06' (man these guys must be talking really slow), and they saw Yanma trapped in a Fire Spin as Mug's circle bar was slowly depleting while Gryoine's had about three quarters left. Yanma then began to fly towards the top of the fire spin, but Gryoine smirked as Ponyta bounced up and then began to fall towards Yanma. The Ponyta then smashed into Yanma midair and pushed it towards the fire spin where it was sucked in while Mug's circle bar ran out.

"I knew it," Jared remarked, "serves her right." As Jared and Will began exiting, suddenly another guy ran in.

"Hey pretty thing, can I sign up?" the guy asked the secretary.

"Umm...sure. What's your name?" the secretary asked.

"Travis Williams here. Pokémon League participants beware as I am going to beat you all!" Travis eagerly shouted.

"Heh you really think you can beat me?" Will questioned as Jared and him approached Travis.

"Yeah, I'm amazing...and you two are?" Travis asked as the secretary placed his badge case and ID on the counter.

"I'm Will from Pastoria City," Will introduced.

"And I'm Jared fro-wait a second why do people always introduce where they're from with their name? No one asks or cares!" Jared ranted.

"Will, since you seem nice I'm gonna warn you to save you the trouble; don't take on the gyms. I'm just going to beat you in the Pokémon League anyways," Travis warned.

"Firstly, there's 256 trainers competing so there's a small chance we are even going to battle, secondly, there's no way you're going to beat me," Will responded.

"Please. I may be new but I have talent baby," Travis stated.

"I'm also new, but my Chimchar will cream you!" Will boasted.

"You're not going to beat me with a Chimchar, it's a terrible Pokémon!" Travis responded.

"See? I told you!" Jared chimed.

"Anyway, our arguing is obviously setting up a Pokémon battle, so let's just get to it already," Will annoyingly complained.

***

"This battle will b battle between Will and Travis. Let the battle begin!" Jared reffed. Yo, why do Pokémon battles need refs? All they do is state the obvious. There are still refs in this universe, but we're going to pretend they aren't there because I've never understood what their purpose is.

"Chimchar, you're up!" Will yelled. He then threw his Pokéball and with a flash of white a Chimchar popped out.

"Torchic, leeeeeeeeeeet's go!" Travis stated. He then threw his Pokéball and a Torchic appeared. Jared then took out his Pokédex he got from registering, however due to massive amount of trainers Sinnoh gets and lack of technological resources, all Pokédexes in Sinnoh are glitched and say completely inaccurate, yet hilarious, things.

"_Chimchar, the monkey Pokémon. This Pokémon is like the four hundredth monkey Pokémon, like seriously why are there so many? I mean I guess it's a chimp and not a monkey, but aren't they all the same?_" the Pokédex analyzed.

"_Torchic, the adorable Pokémon. This thing is like one of the most adorable starters ever. I mean see it, it's sooooo cute_" the Pokédex also analyzed.

"Wait, why is your starter a Torchic? Aren't the only starters Turtwig, Piplup, and Chimchar?" Jared asked.

"Oh, I got this from the Littleroot Pokémon Lab. I got my starter there," Travis remarked.

"So why aren't you in the Hoenn League if you came from there?" Will asked.

"Wait...you're telling me this isn't Hoenn? I thought the boat was taking me to a new city!" Travis yelled.

"Wait...actually?" Jared asked.

"Nah just messing. I'm not stupid or anything, that's incredibly one dimensional and a lazy source of comedy." Travis remarked.

"Oh, so why aren't you in Hoenn then?" Jared asked.

"That my friends is a story you'll never know," Travis responded, "anyway Torchic, start things off with a Peck!" Torchic then began to rush towards Chimchar with a glowing beak.

"Chimchar, Dig out of the way!" Will yelled. Torchic then arrived at Chimchar and as it lunged towards it, Chimchar quickly buried in a hole.

"Torchic, shoot an Ember down the hole!" Travis continued. Torchic then shot many fire sparks down the hole towards Chimchar.

"Chimchar, knock them back with a Fury Swipes!" Will yelled. Chimchar then began scratching all the embers, knocking them back towards Torchic.

"Torchic use a Quick Attack to avoid!" Travis yelled. As the embers popped out of the hole, Torchic darted out of the way.

"Chimchar, resurface!" Will yelled.

"Torchic use a Rock Smash to quickly jump off the ground!" Travis yelled. Torchic's talons then glowed white as Torchic kicked off the ground.

"Now Quick Attack!" Travis instructed. As Chimchar resurfaced under where Torchic was, Torchic began falling quickly and slammed in to Chinchar.

"Chimchar, Low Kick it away!" Will yelled. Chimchar slid on the ground and kicked the nearby Torchic away.

"Torchic use an Ember!" Travis shouted. While Torchic was flying backwards, it shot an Ember towards Chimchar.

"Chimchar, block with Ember!" Will commanded. As the fire sparks were about to hit Chimchar, Chimchar's mouth erupted in a blaze as it shot fire sparks creating a small explosion knocking Chimchar back. Torchic then crashed to the ground from the earlier Low Kick. The two fire starters stood up.

"CHIIIIIIIII!" Chimchar yelled as its eyes glowed red and its fire erupted in fire.

"Toooooor!" screamed Torchic as its adorable black eyes turned red and its head and beak lit on fire.

"What's going on with those two?" Turtwig asked.

"Oh, that's their ability known as Blaze. When they get weak, their fire attacks become powered up," Jared explained.

"I wish I could do that," Turtwig wished.

"You can. You have the grass ability equivalent known as Overgrow. When you become weak, your grass moves become more powerful," Jared responded.

"Really?" Turtwig asked.

"Yeah. Here, let me show you," Jared responded. He then kicked Turtwig and it fell to the ground. It got up and vines grew from its face and its nails turned to tree roots. The leaf on its head became a flower.

"Cool!" Turtwig shouted.

"Travis it's time to demonstrate how awesome Chimchar is! End this with a Flame Wheel!" Will yelled. Chimchar then started running and it turned in to a massive, thick, wheel of fire.

"Torchic show that you're much better than this terrible monkey by holding it back with an Ember!" Travis responded. As the Flame Wheel headed towards Torchic, the chicken then started shooting massive balls of fire at an incredibly rapid pace pushing the Flame Wheel back.

"Keep pushing Chimchar, you can do it!" Will cheered.

"CHIIIM...CHAR!" Chimchar yelled as the flame wheel got bigger and went faster.

"Torchic, hold it back!" Travis yelled as the fire balls got even bigger and faster. Chimchar then got closer and closer, and eventually got really close to Torchic. Torchic then shot out a fireball towards the wheel right in front of it causing a massive fiery explosion.


	3. No More Clowning Around

"Travis it's time to demonstrate how awesome Chimchar is! End this with a Flame Wheel!" Will yelled. Chimchar then started running and it turned in to a massive, thick, wheel of fire.

"Torchic show that you're much better than this terrible monkey by holding it back with an Ember!" Travis responded. As the Flame Wheel headed towards Torchic, the chicken then started shooting massive balls of fire at an incredibly rapid pace pushing the Flame Wheel back.

"Keep pushing Chimchar, you can do it!" Will cheered.

"CHIIIM...CHAR!" Chimchar yelled as the flame wheel got bigger and went faster.

"Torchic, hold it back!" Travis yelled as the fire balls got even bigger and faster. Chimchar then got closer and closer, and eventually got really close to Torchic. Torchic then shot out a fireball towards the wheel right in front of it causing a massive fiery explosion. Smoke then spread across the battlefield, causing Will and Travis to be unable to see their Pokémon.

"Oh come on!" yelled Jared from the sidelines.

"What's the matter, Jared?" asked his Turtwig.

"I know how this works. Whenever two Pokémon collide in an epic fashion and cause smoke, they're both usually still conscious when it clears, bringing it to a drawn out endurance battle. Expect to be here for a good while; we aren't going to move on any time soon. Just more battling," complained Jared.

The smoke then cleared with a bruised yet conscious Chimchar panting over an unconscious Torchic.

"...Oh," said Jared.

**Chapter 3: No More Clowning Around**

"Heh I guess that proves that Chimchar is more awesome than Torchic," bragged Will at the Pokémon Center where Jared and Travis were waiting for their Pokémon to be healed.

"Well obviously, Chimchar has all those cool fighting-typed attacks, while Torchic really only has Peck. But once both our Pokémon evolve, my Pokémon will get so much more awesome. It's in the long run man!" replied Travis.

"Will, Travis, Jared, your Pokémon are now fully healed!" called out Nurse Joy. Will, Travis, and Jared then walked up to the counter where Nurse Joy gave Will and Travis each a Pokéball.

"Excellent, thanks Nurse Joy!" thanked Jared as he took his Pokéball.

"Uhh Jared, you didn't need to heal your Pokémon," commented Travis.

"Yeah but I just want to be a part of things, okay!?" replied Jared.

The group then turned around and began to walk out, when suddenly the doors opened and Mug entered.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllo. You're an attractive girl that likes Pokémon...attractive girl + Pokémon...ASDFGHJL!" screamed Travis.

"Travis calm your hormones," Jared stated the phrase that applies PERFECTLY here, "this world revolves around Pokémon, of course everyone is going to be into Pokémon. It's really no big deal. And she's just a human being, not like a goddess or anything. You're really overreacting."

"Someone is just mad I beat him," quietly remarked Mug.

"Hah, you think I'm mad about my defeat? What about you, you lost on NATIONAL TELEVISION," screamed Jared.

"Mug, Jared, calm down. You're both really cool people, you gotta settle things," Will dictated while Travis creepily stared at her.

"Just out of my way," bitterly told Mug as she walked away to the counter.

"Sorry it took so long. Your Yanma took a serious beating," remarked Nurse Joy as she handed Mug a Pokéball.

"Did you hear that Mug? SERIOUS BEATING. You lost, you suck! Hahahahahaha!" taunted Jared.

"Jared I know you don't like this girl, but you got to calm down," Will told him.

"Hmph thanks but I can handle myself," Mug yelled.

"No one should have to handle themselves," Will responded.

"Yeah well...I do. And I'm good at it," yelled Mug. With an angry face she then walked away and left the Pokémon Center, but that angry face soon turned in to a sad face like this :(.

"Oh Yanma, I'm so inexperienced. I'll never be able to stand up to people like Gryoine," Mug told her Pokéball.

"Maybe I can be of assistance," said a voice. Mug then turned around to see Gryoine.

Back at the Pokémon Center, Jared and Will were walking over to Travis, who was lying on the floor drooling.

"C'mon man, by doing stuff like this is the reason why she hates you. You have to give her some slack," Will lectured Jared.

"Why should I? She's so cold and unemotional," responded Jared.

"Just give people breaks. There's more to it than meets the eye. Mug is a good girl," Will reassured Jared.

"Whatever you say. Travis get up," Jared stated.

"Wah? Is Mug still here?" Travis asked.

"No. Now let's go," Will replied.

"Wait, I'm going with you guys?" Travis asked.

"Yeah why not? We're both gym battlers, let's go to Oreburgh together," suggested Will.

"Alright sounds good to me, now let's get outta here," Travis replied. The three then exited the Pokémon Center and began to head towards the center of the city.

"Yknow for us going on a journey I'm surprised we haven't gotten into any wacky situations yet. All it's been is boring battles and preparations," remarked Jared.

"You do know by saying that it means that we're going to get in to something like that, right?" responded Will. Suddenly a man then came rushing up and crashed into Will, knocking him to the ground.

"Ugh why do I get the feeling that's going to be happening a lot?" cried Will as he got up.

"You call yourself a Pokémon Trainer? And yet you have no Pokétch?" shouted a man as he stared at their wrist.

"Yes," replied Jared.

"That is, Pokémon Watch, or Pokétch for Short!" The man yelled.

"Umm...we didn't ask what it meant," noted Travis.

"Oh my, you are a rare case indeed," the man screamed.

"Not really, I'm sure plenty of people don't have one. Did anyone see one on Mug? Or the Nurse Joy's? Or Professor Rowan?" asked Jared as Will and Travis shook their heads.

"You see, I invented, and now manufacture, Pokétches," stated the man.

"WE DON'T CARE!" screamed Travis.

"Not only that, I'm now conducting the Pokétch promotional campaign!" stated the man.

"You mean by RANDOMLY BUMPING INTO PEOPLE?" irritatingly shouted Will.

"All you have to do is find three clowns in Jubilife City. If you can find them...I will gift you with a Pokétch!" the man offered.

"I thought we made it clear we don't want your stupid watch!" Jared told him. The three of them then walked off.

"C'mon let's leave this crazy city," declared Travis. They then walked to the edge and tried to step out, but suddenly another guy came and crashed into Will once again, knocking him over.

"By the way, have you participated in the Pokétch campaign?" asked the man.

"Oh my god, what's with you people and your crazy Pokétch's, WE DON'T WANT ONE," screamed Will has he got up.

"No? Not yet right?" asked the man.

"Yes, I think Will made that clear enough. Now leave us alone!" yelled Jared.

"You really must try," continued the man.

"We don't want your stupid Pokétch's! Let's go guys!" yelled Travis. They then tried to walk forth but the man got in the way.

"By the way, have you participated in the Pokétch campaign? No? Not yet right? You really must try," repeated the man as he pushed all three of them backwards.

"This is harassment!" yelled Will. He then ran around the guy and tried to run out of the city, but the man ran in front of him.

"By the way, have you participated in the Pokétch campaign? No? Not yet right? You really must try," continued the man as he grabbed Will and shoved him backwards.

"LEAVE US ALONE," screamed Jared as he took a step forth.

"By the-" started the man as Jared took a step back. Jared then took a step forth again.

"By th-" Jared stepped back

"By-" Jared stepped forth.

"By-" Jared stepped back.

"Heh, jokes keep on getting funnier and funnier the longer they're stretched out," giggled Travis to Will.

***

"Hmph, what do you want? Here to tease me on your victory?" angrily asked Mug.

"No my dear I am not like that, I do not believe in making fun of others for pleasure," responded Gryoine.

"Then what do you want?" asked Mug.

"I wish to assist you on your co-ordinating skills. I saw great potential inside you when we battled, I wish to assist you in tapping in to that," Gryoine answered.

"Why would you want to help your enemy?" Mug asked.

"I apologize, do you wish to continue to ask me unimportant questions or do you want my help? Please decide," responded Gryoine.

"Hmph fine, I'll take your help I guess," Mug agreed.

"Spectacular. Now let's see your Yanma," Gryoine requested. Mug then threw her Pokéball and Yanma popped out.

"Hmm...our location is not suitable to my method of training. I suggest we depart from Jubilife," suggested Gryoine.

"Whatever you say," passively agreed Mug.

***

"Oh back so soon?" the Pokétch salesman from before stated as Jared, Will, and Travis were walking towards him.

"Yeah fine, we'll grab your dumb watches. What do we have to do?" Jared asked.

"Well, you'll have to go around the city find the clowns who will ask you a question. If you get it right they will give you a coupon. Once you obtain three you may come back to me and I will give you these BRAND NEW POKÉTCHES!" screamed the salesman and he pointed to absolutely nothing on the ground, "...I don't have them on me okay?"

"Clowns? I'm out!" stated Travis as he began to walk away.

"Travis, why?" asked Will.

"Clowns freak me out man. I don't wanna have to deal with them," Travis responded.

"But if we don't get the coupons we won't be able to leave!" replied Will.

"Ugh...fine," agreed Travis as the three of them walked away. They eventually came across a clown as Travis hid behind Jared shivering.

"Hello trainers, do you want to take the quiz?" asked the clown.

"Sure," Jared rudely responded.

"Whatever you say," sighed Will.

"Please don't kill me," pleaded Travis.

"Alright here's your question. Is water super effective against fire?" asked the clown.

"Yes," Jared answered.

"Yup," Will responded.

"I'm scared!" cried Travis.

"Good job, the answer was..." started the clown.

"Right?" asked Jared.

"Correct?" questioned Will.

"We've got to stop doing this, it's getting old," complained Jared.

"...INCORRECT! NOW GET OUT OF HERE, PUNKS!" screamed the clown. He then took out a knife and began chasing away Will, Jared, and Travis.

"I told you these guys are bad news!" screamed Travis as they were running.

"Wait, if it was bad, why the hell did he say 'good job?'" wondered Will.

***

"Alright, according to my Pokétch this is a suitable location to train," Gryoine stated.

"Wait, Pokétch's can do that?" Mug wondered.

"Actually they cannot. I just wished to state that in order to establish the fact that we have them. Anyway send out a Pokémon, would you?" Gryoine asked.

"Alright, Yanma, let's go!" screamed Mug as she tossed a Pokéball and out fluttered her Yanma.

"Okay, you're sending out Yanma I see," observed Gryoine, "we might as well replicate the conditions of our Pokémon battle then." Gryoine then tossed a Pokéball and his Ponyta emerged.

"You may have the first move," granted Gryoine.

"Yanma start things off with a Sonicboom," ordered Mug. Yanma then nodded as it shot out a grey wave.

"Never send out an attack without expecting a plan to counter their counter attack. Prepare for all possibilities, judges like that," lectured Gryoine, "Ponyta, use agility!". Ponyta then glowed blew as it galloped out of the way of the attack while its flames glowed brighter.

"See, not only did you allow me to look clever by avoiding your attack, but you gave me an opportunity to do such in the way to make Ponyta look good too. That will cost you extra points. This is not just an ordinary battle Madelyn," Gryoine explained, "now allow me to attack."

***

"WHAT THE HELL MAN, WHAT'S UP WITH THESE CRAZY THINGS?" screamed Travis.

"Uhh...what are you talking about?" asked Jared.

"THE CLOWN JUST TOOK OUT A KNIFE AND STARTED CHASING US, THAT'S MESSED UP!" Travis screamed.

"So? That's perfectly normal," shrugged Will.

"WHAT!? WHAT KIND OF NORMAL PERSON DOES THAT TO GET PEOPLE TO LEAVE!?" Travis screamed.

"Travis, calm down. You're acting irritating again," Jared angrily demanded.

"Ugh you're right. I'm sorry about freaking out over this. It's no big deal, I'm just afraid of clowns that's all," apologized Travis.

"See man? It's not so bad. Clowns aren't scary or dangerous. Now, let's find another one," reassured Will. They then walked up to another clown.

"Hello trainers, do you want to take the quiz?" asked the clown.

"Yuperoo," Will answered.

"Alright. True or false, does Shelder evolve into Cloyster?" asked the Clown.

"True dat hat," responded Jared. Will stared at him blankly wondering what hat he was talking about.

"Sorry, but the answer is incorrect," the clown responded. He then took out a flamethrower and sprayed it at Travis.

***

"Not only should you focus on dodging, but you must attempt to do so in the most creative way possible while making it look pretty. It is a difficult task, but it gets easier as you get used to it," shouted Gryoine, "now Pontya use a Flame Wheel."

"Yanma use a Whirlwind to blow out the flames," retaliated Mug. Yanma then flapped its tiny wings as the flames around Ponyta died and sparks of embers scattered around the field floating in the air, "now go near some of the embers and shoot a shadow ball!"

Yanma then flew towards some of the embers and shot a shadow ball. The ball of shadows went through the embers as the shadow ball then had a bright orange coat surrounding it. It then smashed into Ponyta. Ponyta got slightly injured but its flame grew brighter.

"Good strategy Mug, but just be warned to take note of the Pokémon your enemies are using. By redirecting the embers at me, you have powered up my Ponyta due to its Flash Fire ability. This would have gotten some points off me for the redirection as well as the hit, but you would have lost a bit of points too plus turned the battle in my favour," lectured Gryoine. He then took out his Pokéball and returned Ponyta.

"Wait that's it?" Mug asked.

"Indeed. I have taught you everything you need to know about contest battling that I possibly can. The rest you must figure out by yourself," Gryoine answered.

"Alright well thanks gry," Mug thanked.

"Not a problem. Always ready to teach a contest novice," responded Gryoine.

***

Beep. Beep went the IV chord connected to Travis' body.

"We have to do something about this," a voice stated sounding like Jared's.

"Yeah I know, we're in serious trouble," responded Will's voice. Travis opened his eyes and saw the two of them standing near his hospital bed.

"I know, we can't leave Jubilife because those damn clowns are telling us we're wrong when we're right!" Jared declared.

"Yeah that is strange. We have to get to the bottom of this," Will responded. The two of them began to walk off.

"Guys...what about me?" Travis weakly asked.

"Just come with," Jared answered.

"But...my burns," Travis stated.

"Stop whining and let's go," Will rudely demanded. Travis then sighed as he weakly got up and disconnected all the wires, leaving the hospital with Jared and Will.

***

"So Mug, which location are you heading to next?" Gryoine inquired.

"Me? Oreburgh City," Mug responded.

"Oreburgh City? That's an odd choice, there is no contest hall there," Gryoine stated.

"Yes but I am a gym battler too and that is where the nearest gym is. Well… actually Canalave City is much closer, but there is a giant block in the middle of the road leading to it, and it will only be gotten rid of sometime way later where its previous presence will not be mentioned. So I guess Oreburgh is the closest accessible city," explained Mug.

"Oh. Well best of luck then. I had no clue you were participating in gym battles too. That's a really unique thing you know. Not many trainers have the energy and time to enrol in both the Pokémon League and Pokémon Contests. As I stated earlier, you have so much potential though. I believe in you," Gryoine stated.

"Uhh…thanks I guess?" Mug responded confused at why Gryoine just reassured her out of nowhere, "well I'll be heading off now. Later." Mug then began to walk away from Gryoine.

"Oh Mug, one last thing," Gryoine stated.

"Yes?" Mug asked as she turned around to face him again.

"Just…be warned. You cannot always rely on your Yanma. I noticed you were eager to use it in our battle. While it is good to have what the public calls a 'signature Pokémon', much like my Ponyta it is also encouraged to show off a variety of Pokémon. If you continue to rely on Yanma judges will notice that and be less enthusiastic about your performances. In addition, it is hard to think of new and creative appeals with the same Pokémon over and over again. So if I were you I would catch another," Gryoine advised.

"Okay Gry, I got it. Thanks for all your help!" Mug thanked.

"It is my pleasure. I will try to attend all your contests to help you out. Eventually we will have our rematch and I assure that you will put up a good fight," Gryoine told her.

"I might even win!" chuckled Mug.

"Yes that is a possibility," Gryoine answered but in his mind he knew that is not true. Gryoine then smiled as Mug began to walk off

***

"Mayor Es Cade you have to help us," Will begged.

"As normal as it is for children to barge into a mayor's office and ask for help for their problems I am afraid I cannot do anything," Es Cade responded.

"Why not?" Jared asked.

"Because…wait why is that other one shivering?" the Mayor asked, pointing at Travis.

"Oh because he left the hospital before he got treated for being torched. Do you see our problem Mr. Mayor, we cannot leave the city and continue with our journey!" Will pleaded.

"Sorry children, there is nothing I can do. Now please leave, I have matters to attend to," Es Cade retorted.

Jared and Will then sighed as Travis's face became the expression of pain but was too weak to shout. The three of them then left (Travis hobbled).

"So we can't leave the city without Pokétch's and the clowns aren't giving us our coupons," Will summed up.

"Why are you saying that?" Jared asked.

"Oh because we've been through a lot that I felt like reminding everyone what we were doing in case they forgot," Will explained.

"Who's everyone?" Jared asked.

"You two. That's all. No one else is watching us or know what we are doing. Nope, no one. There will not be acknowledgements to people that do not exist in our universe in this journey," Will stated.

"But I exist," a boring looking person stated who walked right behind them.

"And you are?" Will asked.

"That is not important, but what is…wait why is that other one shivering?" the boring man asked.

"Clowns…clowns THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!" Travis muttered.

"Ooookay then. Anyways something is about to go down here and it is important to get you out before it occurs. Let's go," the man said.

"OKAY!" Will, Travis, and Jared shouted completely trusting him. The three of them followed the boring man to a building with a sign that said 'Jubilife Casino. Yes in The Pokémon World we label ALL our important buildings!'

"A casino? Isn't that in Veilstone?" Jared asked confused.

"That's the main hub for casino, the tourist attractions. There are actually casinos all over Sinnoh. Including one here," stated the man.

"And…how does this help us?" Will inquired.

"Just go in," the man stated.

They then went in and saw a bunch of flashy machines like a typical casino. There isn't much to describe here.

"Go play the tables for a bit. Trust me on this," the man stated as he gave Jared and Will money. But not Travis though because no one likes Travis.

"Alright, let's do this!" Will stated as he began to sit down at blackjack. The dealer then dealt everyone cards as Will glanced at his and noticed that he had two 7's.

"Hit me," Will said when it was his turn. He was dealt another 7, " sweet! Blackjack!"

"Actually you just have 21. Blackjack is when you are dealt 21," explained Jared.

"…Oh," responded Will disappointed.

"Let's go," said the man.

"But…we need to cash out," remarked Jared.

"Don't worry about it. We have a small time frame," the man told them.

"Sweet we can finally get out of here!" Travis yelled.

"…How did you get better?" Will asked confused.

"Burn Heal," shrugged Travis. The trio then followed the boring looking man to the counter.

"Zoey please do it," the man asked.

"But we've done it to so many people. It's too risky to continue," Zoey responded.

"Zoey we need to get these townspeople out before what I fear is going to happen happens!" the man responded.

"I have no idea why they are talking so ambiguously," Jared remarked.

"Alright fine," Zoey responded as she took out a giant needle.

"WOAH! What is that?" Travis asked.

"It's a sedative," the man responded as Zoey came and poked a needle into Travis, "I'm sorry but we cannot have you three knowing of our methods. The point is when you wake up you will be at the beginning of Route 203."

Will and Jared then looked in horror as Travis fell to the floor as Zoey poked them with a needle. Will felt a slight sting as his vision began to blur. Jared fell to the ground.

"What's next?" Zoey asked.

"We need to figure out a way to take down the mayor before he makes his move," the man responded.

"Mr...we are escaping, but…what about you?" Will asked.

"Don't worry Will, I am exactly where I need to be," the man responded. Will's vision then went black.

***

"We almost have enough people," the mayor said to a television screen. On the other side showed a woman with short black hair.

"Excellent Evice," the woman responded.

"Some keep escaping but no matter. Enough people keep entering the city without Pokétch's in order to have a unsuspicious reason for trapping them in. But…why exactly can we only trap those that lack Pokétch's?" Evice asked.

"The Pokétch is a complex, yet only, device that have many features including a communication system. As long as the people trapped do not have any ways of communicating those outside Jubilife, we do not have to worry about anyone else learning of our plans," responded the woman.

"Okay commander, I gotcha," Evice responded.

"Please…call me Mars."


	4. Best Friends Forever

"Hey Will, are you excited?" Jared asked

"For what?" Will asked.

"For us to finally let Travis off his leash!" remarked Jared. They then turned towards Travis who had a collar around his neck with a leash attached. Will was holding the leash as they were walking forth.

"I'm not sure Jared, he might run away." Will stated.

"For the last time…I AM NOT A DOG YOU PATHETIC IMBECILES. NOW LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW," screamed Travis.

"Aww…he's so cute when he gets mad. Want a treat?" Will offered.

"Sure!" Travis responded. Will then gave him a little biscuit as Travis grabbed it and began chewing it as a disgusted look was expressed on his face.

"Eww what is this?" Travis asked.

"A doggie biscuit," Jared remarked as Travis spat out the treat. Will and Jared then high fived as they began to laugh. Yes things were going well between them. They had just escaped being trapped in Jubilife and now they were on their way to Will's first gym battle.

"Damnit Riolu get back here!" screamed a voice. A Riolu then sprinted out of a nearby bush as it ran. An Elekid then jumped out following it.

"Are we gonna get involved?" Jared asked.

"Sure, why not." Will responded. The two of them began chasing after the Riolu and Elekid as they dragged Travis along in the ground, who was choking and screaming.

**Chapter 4: Best Friends Forever**

"GET BACK HERE YOU!" the Elekid screamed as chased Riolu in a field. Following was Will, Jared, and Travis.

"Turtwig use a Razor Leaf!" shouted Jared as he sent out his Turtwig.

"Chimchar. Ember!" shouted Will.

"Uhhh…guys. THE FLAMES WILL BURN THE LEAVES," screamed Travis.

As Turtwig shot out a bunch of leaves, Chimchar popped out of its Pokéball and shot Ember. The Ember burned the leaves causing a huge pile of ash to drop over the Riolu and Elekid, trapping them.

"Dat co-operation yo," Travis remarked as Jared and Will stared at him, "what? I've been browsing Reddit a lot." Jared and Will then took out their respective dexes.

"_Elekid, the tempting Pokémon_," said Jared's Pokédex, "_When you see this thing, don't you just wanna stick it in an outlet? I mean for god's sake it has a plug for its head. I really wanna know what happens!_"

"_Riolu, the overshadowed Pokémon,_" said Will's Pokédex, "_Riolu is often forgotten about and disregarded for being much more inferior to its evolution. I mean, it's just another pure fighting type! People only use it so they can get a Lucario. No seriously, does anyone care about this thing?_"

"Anyway, what's the problem you two?" Will asked as they approached the two stuck Pokemon.

"Get us out of here then we'll explain." Elekid angrily responded.

"Chimchar, Fury Swipe the ashes away," commanded Will as Chimchar swiped them away. However Elekid then grabbed Riolu and began to choke it.

"ENOUGH! JUST TELL US THE PROBLEM!" screamed Jared as Turtwig bit Elekid's arm. Elekid then dropped Riolu.

"This bastard…he slept with my girlfriend!" angrily shouted the Elekid.

"Hey hey hey in my defense she came to me. And before that she was the one who seduced me!" Riolu snidely replied.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" screamed the Elekid, but Turtwig just Body Slammed it to the ground.

"GET OFF ME!" screamed Elekid as it stared at the blank Turtwig.

"These guys can't co-operate together," remarked Jared.

"Let's split them up and figure out the full story," Will responded, "I'll take Riolu and you take Elekid."

"Alright, but you better not be Elekidding." Jared responded.

"Dude…we agreed you'd cut that out," Will told him.

"I know I just couldn't resist." Jared responded sadly. The two of them then walked off with the Pokémon they agreed to talk to while Travis just sat there.

"OKAY FINE JUST LEAVE ME BEHIND!" Travis sarcastically remarked but then noticed no one was grabbing his leash.

"I'm free?" Travis asked, "I'M FREE!". However a Sneasel then came up to him and grabbed his leash.

"You. Come with me," shouted the Sneasel.

"WHAT'S A SNEASEL DOING HERE ANYWAYS!?" yelled Travis as the Sneasel began dragging him away.

***

"C'mon man, sleeping with someone's girlfriend. Uncool." Told Will to Riolu.

"I swear, she seduced me!" Riolu asked, "it's hard to resist when she comes on so strong. And let me tell you she was not exactly the ugliest Elekid around…"

"Okay I gotcha but still!" Will responded.

"I know he's my best friend and all. I feel really bad about it!" shouted Riolu.

"Wait…best friend?" Will asked.

***

"We grew up together! We never were raised in colony's. Just our parents who were both eventually caught relatively early so we were by ourselves and had to fend together. So that's why it stings so much," explained the Elekid.

"Okay I gotcha. So explain what happened." Jared asked.

"We were having problems but I thought we could figure them out. But nope, Riolu decides to screw her!" Elekid complained.

"What problems?" Jared asked.

***

"They were both really stubborn Pokémon, but in different kinds of way yknow. She was high strung and always had to get what she want, while Elekid just refused to do anything unless he wanted to. They weren't compatible," stated the Riolu.

"Yeah but that's no reason to interfere with their relationship!" Will yelled.

"I told you I didn't. She…seduced…me!" screamed Riolu.

"And as I told you he is your best friend!" responded Will.

"I know I feel bad. But at the same time…isn't it kinda justifiable?" Riolu asked.

***

"Elekid, you can't just not give in to your girlfriend at all. You are supposed to be in a relationship, you have to give and take," Jared explained.

"I don't care. If you don't like the fact that I am stubborn you shouldn't be with me," Elekid declared.

"Dude, you're going to end up alone if you continue with that attitude!" Jared yelled.

"But Jared…I don't care," stated Elekid coldly.

"You're a horrible boyfriend," stated Jared.

"Yes but you cannot deny the fact that she was worse. I mean the cowardly thing to do would be to break up with me first then she could do what she want. But the fact is cheating makes you the worse person," Elekid stated.

Things were going well between Will and Jared, they were best friends forever. But as Elekid and Riolu proved, sometimes one thing, big or small can change the whole dynamic. Sometimes even agreeing with someone.

"Yeah I guess," Will agreed.

"Yeah I guess," Jared agreed.

Man I've been watching too much Scrubs.

"HELP ME!" screamed Travis in a cave as Sneasel's claws headed towards Travis's shirt.

...Well that wasn't really Scrubs-like

***

Jared and Will then met up.

"So Jared. As long as Elekid apologizes for getting angry I think Riolu and him can be cool," explained Will.

"Uhh….why would Elekid have to apologize to Riolu. He slept with Elekid's girlfriend!" yelled Jared.

"Jared, they were having problems. It was justified." Stated Will.

"But the fact is adultery is wrong!" shouted Jared.

"Oh my god you are looking at this so black and white. God you're insufferable," yelled Will.

"Woah that came out of nowhere. I thought we were best friends!" shouted Jared.

"Yeah well if you can't realize Elekid is being a stubborn jerk I guess that means you are a stubborn jerk," yelled Will.

"Dude, he is a stubborn jerk but Riolu is a pig," insulted Jared.

"Wow wow wow wow you are so closed minded aren't you? I'm outta here," yelled Will as him and Jared stormed off. Someone nearby then watched the two as they stormed off in opposite directions.

***

"Well your Riolu friend is no good. I tried my best. Just make sure not to kill him okay?" Jared asked.

"No promises," rudely responded Elekid.

"Ooookay then just don't associate me with the murder," requested Jared.

"No promises," responded Elekid. Jared then walked away but suddenly Gryoine stepped forth.

"Hello Jared," Gryoine greeted.

***

Hours later Will and Riolu were sitting around a fire.

"It's a shame that those two couldn't see it in our perspective. What losses," sighed Will.

"Yeah man, great 'best friends' they are if they are unwilling to compromise," Riolu stated.

"Well dude it was fun chilling with you but I gotta head to Oreburgh now. Later," responded Will.

"Wait dude aren't you forgetting someone you met us with?" Riolu asked.

"Oh right," responded Will as he took out his Pokéball, "nope Chimchar is still there. Thank god."

"Well Ima go now. Later Riolu," nodded Will. However, Gryoine sat down by the fire.

"Would you mind it if I joined in your group?" Gryoine asked.

***

"Wait….Gryoine knows my name. GRYOINE KNOWS MY NAME!" Jared freaked out.

"Dear god man he's just a person," remarked Elekid.

"IT'S GRYOINE! THE LEGENDARY CONTEST BATTLER! THE ONE WHO DEFEATED…her," said Jared as his face turned to utter hate.

"Yes yes yes it is I. I now am aware you are quite a fan of myself," Gryoine noted.

"A fan!? You were my inspiration man!" Jared screamed.

"Ah," stated Gry.

"So how do you know this idiot anyways?" Elekid asked.

"I first saw him when he was insulting a friend of mine. It was really quite harsh," Gryoine answered.

"Wait…you're friends with Mug!? Great now I have to be friends with her ugh. Anyways I'm sooo sorry I didn't mean to do that I know it was a jerky thing of me to do. Even Will pointed it out," Jared responded.

"Will was incorrect. She needed to hear that. Mug has a stubborn attitude where facts do not get through to her unless she hears it from someone else. Believe me what you so boldly told her was necessary," Gryoine explained.

"Yeah Will can be a bit of a jerk," Jared responded.

"That's no way to treat your best friend," Gryoine answered.

"We were best friends for like five minutes. Now he can rot in the Distortion World for all I care," bitterly remarked Jared.

"I observed your argument, which is actually the reason why I followed you," responded Gry.

"YOU WANT TO TRAVEL WITH ME INSTEAD? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" yelled Jared.

"It is not a wise option for people who participate in the same thing to travel together. I am afraid I have to deny that assumption," answered Gry.

"So why are you here?" asked Jared.

"To bring you two together. Traveling with gym battlers is the best way for novice co-ordinators to improve, which is good for my competition," stated Gry.

"Gry I respect you and all but no way I am travelling with him. He won't recognize that his attitude towards Elekid and Riolu's fight is utter Trubbish. He's wrong and I will not travel with such person," stated Jared.

"You cannot be so black and white about this Jared," responded Gry.

"So what should I do then?" Jared asked.

***

"Oh it's Jared's god," remarked Will.

"Yes it is I," Gryoine answered.

Will then asked Gryoine the same questions that Jared did but also praised Will for his willingness (heh) to defend Mug from Jared but explained to Will what he had told Jared.

"But here's the thing Gry, Jared won't change his stance and he's being completely stubborn. I can't get through to him so I'm not sure what is the point of bothering," explained Will.

"You have to see his point of view, the fact of the matter is Riolu did do something wrong. You can justify it whatever way you wish but it is wrong," stated Gryoine.

"So what should I do then?" Will asked.

***

As the sun began to set, Jared and Will then met up in the same field as before with Gry in tow.

"Jared, I am really sorry for calling you stubborn. You are right with the fact that Riolu's adultery is wrong," Will apologized.

"And I am sorry for being so stubborn about it. There were other factors," Jared apologized.

"Best friends forever?" Will asked.

"Best friends forever!" Jared responded as the two shook hands.

"But what about Elekid and Riolu? How do we solve their problem?" Will asked.

"Similarly to how you two resolved your issues. Bring in a third party," stated Gry.

***

"I'LL KILL YOU!" shouted Elekid as it ran towards Riolu with a Thunder Punch.

"Dude please calm down!" pleaded Riolu.

"Stop you two!" shouted Jared as Elekid and Riolu turned towards Will, Jared, and Gryoine.

"Hmph, you two solved your issues already. That was quick," bitterly remarked Elekid.

"Can you stop being a jerk for once in your life?" stated a feminine voice.

"Wait…YOU BROUGHT HER!?" shouted Elekid as another Elekid with a bow in her plug….

"_C'mon! Just take that thing off and stick it in an outlet!_" went Jared's dex.

…stepped in front of Jared, Will, and Gry.

"Yes. She is here to assist in aiding the two of you to communicate," stated Gryoine.

"Elekid, it was wrong of me to cheat I am really sorry. We had huge issues and that was a cowardly way to resolve it," apologized the Bow-Elekid.

"Hmph," Elekid responded.

"You can be mad at me but please don't take it out on Riolu. I practically forced him," Bow-Elekid stated.

"See Elekid? Please be cool with me," stated Riolu.

"AND YOU! You were not justified in any means. You could have noticed I was in a vulnerable place but you took advantage of me. You should have prioritized your best friendship over getting some," yelled Bow-Elekid.

"Yeah you're right," Riolu agreed.

"Well you've served your purpose, bye now!" shouted Jared at Bow-Elekid as he kicked her away.

"Elekid, I'm sorry for being such a pig and giving in to my senses. I should have really thought of our friendship more," apologized Riolu.

"Riolu…I'm very stubborn and I'll try to work on that. Sorry for getting mad at you, you're only human," apologized Riolu.

"Best friends forever?" Riolu asked.

"Best friends forever!" Elekid responded as the two shook hands.

"Déjá Vu," remarked Jared.

"Hey Elekid, I think it's time," Riolu said.

"You think? Fine I guess we could do worse," Elekid responded.

"For what?" Jared asked.

"Ever since our parents were caught we've always been in the wild by ourselves. But I think it's time for that to stop," Riolu explained.

"You want us to catch you?" Jared asked.

"Sure!" responded Will. The two best friends took out their pokéballs and threw them at the two best friends. Jared caught Riolu and Will caught Elekid.

"Wait a second. Would it not have made more sense for Jared to catch Elekid and Will to catch Riolu? You did form a bond with each other's Pokémon after all," reasoned Gry.

"Oh yeah how stupid were we?" Jared asked.

"Yeah I mean I like Riolu, you like Elekid. Why didn't we put two and two together?" Will asked.

"Yeah silly us," Jared responded. The three of them then went to a nearby Pokémon Center and traded Pokémon.

"Well that solves that silly screw up," Will remarked.

"So Gry would you like to travel with us? We are going to Oreburgh City," Jared invited.

"Afraid not. As I said previously, it is unwise for two people of the same goal to travel together. Besides I have no interest in going to Oreburgh City. I will return to Jubilife and remain there," Gry stated.

"Okay man, hopefully I'll see you at the next contest!" Jared asked.

"Yes I will be there," responded Gry.

"Cannot wait!" yelled Jared. Gry then smiled and exited the Pokémon Center. Travis then barged in with his shirt half ripped off and his pants having holes in them. There were deep scratch marks on Travis's bare chest.

"Travis…what happened to you?" Jared asked.

"DEAR GOD MAN I WAS ABDUCTED BY THIS CRAZY POKÉMON…"

"Travis, Jared just asked to be courteous. We don't actually care," interrupted Will.


	5. Pokemon Followers

"Elekid shoot Riolu with a Shock Wave!" cried Jared.

"Riolu, Dig out of the way," Will retorted. Elekid then shot a wave of electricity at Riolu as it dug underneath the ground.

"You're forgetting something Will…" reminded Jared.

"Nope. Chuck Testa," responded Will, "BULLET PUNCH!" Underneath the ground the wave of electricity chased after Riolu, but its fist then turned into metal as it drilled its way through the ground while the wave followed.

"RESURFACE!" Will yelled. Riolu then shot out of the ground, hitting Elekid as the wave chased it and also zapped into Elekid.

"AHAHAHAHAHA OWNED!" yelled Riolu as it watched its friend being zapped.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" screamed Elekid.

"Dual Chop!" yelled Jared as Elekid's fists glowed blue as it slammed it into Riolu.

"Okay, I think that's enough," Travis stated.

"Yeah we don't wanna faint our Pokémon on the first battle," agreed Jared.

"Riolu return," shouted Will for some reason.

"You know I never get why we say that," responded Jared as he clicked a button on his Pokéball. Two red beams shot out of Will and Jared's Pokéballs, but Riolu and Elekid just jumped out of the way.

"Yeah…I don't think so. We don't roll that way," stated Riolu.

"Really? Why not?" Jared asked.

"Pokéballs SUCK! And that's all we'll say on that matter," Elekid stated.

"So wait, does that mean you guys wanna be…" said Jared as he began to trail off.

"What are you doing?" Will asked confused.

"Is there something wrong with him?" Travis responded with his thick welsh accent. Heehee his lines are a lot more entertaining if you read it in his welsh accent like I do. Seriously try it.

"Just wait for it," responded Jared, "So what you're saying you two is that you wanna be…"

**Chapter 5: Pokémon Followers**

"Damnit I thought I heavily implied we aren't gonna do any fourth wall jokes a few chapters ago. Damnit now I'm doing it," grumbled Will.

"Oh who cares let's just have fun with it, shouldn't we?" responded Travis. God I love your welsh accent Travis, especially when you sound annoyed.

"Thanks narrator!" thanked Travis.

"Oh no problem," I replied. Wait, why am I quoting myself?

"Anyways 4th wall shenanigans aside, so you two wanna be **Chapter 5: Pokémon Followers**?" Jared asked.

"Sure, we'd love to be **Chapter 5: Pokémon Followers**," responded Riolu.

"What's a **Chapter 5: Pokémon Follower**?" asked Travis.

"A **Chapter 5: Pokémon Follower** is when Pokémon stay out of their Pokéballs and walk with their trainer," explained Jared.

"Oh cool. Won't that be annoying sometimes to remember they're there? I mean the narrator has trouble giving me lines as it is," Travis remarked.

"Eh if I forget we'll just pretend they're always there and I'll mention them once or twice. But hopefully I won't do that!" I responded. DAMNIT I'm doing it again. Anyways…on with the plot. Anyways nearby two poachers were spying on Will, Jared and Travis.

"Laugh laugh laugh it appears these two have **Chapter 5: Pokémon Followers**, that'll make them easier to poach," laughed the first Poacher, Poacher A.

"Wait remind me again, why are we spying on three kids?" laughed Poacher B, the second one if you were too stupid to realize.

"Not sure, we were just in this spot and we saw these two kids walk by and establish that they now have **Chapter 5: Pokémon Followers**," A answered. Poacher Answered.

"I've always wondered. Where did our life go A, what happened to us? Where did we meet?" wondered B…

_(Flashba-_

"No we are not doing this now. Some other time maybe we'll reflect on our past…maybe," Poacher Answered.

"So yeah...let's steal this Elekid and Riolu shall we?" stated B.

***

'Welcome to Oreburgh City, the city of energy'. Mug read a sign.

"Excuse me miss, would you like a Pokémon battle?" asked a random girl.

"A battle with you? No thanks," responded Mug.

"Wow miss you are quite rude," stated the kid.

"Pshh is that the best insult you got?" laughed Mug.

"No…but your face is!" yelled the girl.

"What's your name, little girl?" asked Mug in a condescending tone.

"Emily, what's yours?" responded Emily.

"Mug," answered Mug.

"Wow what a stupid name. You're stupid!" insulted the girl.

"Actually it's a nickname for-you know what forget it you aren't worth my time," said Mug as she began to walk off.

"Hah! You can't handle a little girl," taunted the girl.

"Oh…you're gonna get it. LET'S GO!" screamed Mug as she sent out her Yanma.

"Knew it would work," giggled the girl.

"You're a little devil aren't you…" Mug said

***

"So…" started Jared.

"So…." Continued Will.

"So…" stated Travis.

"Okay so there's five of us traveling towards a city. It's a bit crowded but that's not weird at all right?" Riolu asked.

"Oh just be quiet," shouted Elekid.

"So Will, I figured once we arrived in Oreburgh we'd take it easy for a few days. See the museum and stuff then you and Travis can do your gym battles?" Jared suggested.

"Don't you have a contest soon man?" Will asked.

"No word on where the next contest is being located. For now we can just chill out," responded Jared.

"Okay that sounds good. So I'll go first then you Travis?" Will asked.

"Will this might be a problem. I also want to do my gym battle first so therefore we should have a Pokémon battle to decide who goes first!" Travis suggested.

"Yeah…I don't see the point on that. You can just go first," offered Will.

"But I wanna battle," pouted Travis. You know Travis whining in a welsh accent is hard to picture.

"I AM BORED!" shouted Elekid.

"Elekid, we're trying to work out some trainer stuff. Just relax and walk with us," Jared told Elekid.

"Yeah man that isn't gonna fly with us. We'd like to talk things with you guys too," Riolu stated.

"Well you're gonna have to accept it," Will responded, "you're our Pokémon now and since you don't wanna be in your Pokéballs you'll have to comply."

"That doesn't sound very fair," protested Elekid.

"Too bad," Will responded. Suddenly Will looked into the distance and saw something headed towards them. As it headed towards them it began to take shape in Will's vision.

"LOOK OUT!" screamed Will as he jumped in front of Riolu. A metal claw then jammed in Will's stomach as he fell backwards.

"Will, are you okay?" Riolu asked.

"WHO ARE YOU GUYS? SHOW YOURSELVES," screamed Jared. A laugh was heard as Poacher A and B jumped out.

"While I appreciate the answer to my second question, I found it was quite rude of you guys not to answer my first; who are you guys?" Jared shouted.

"Oh we're just simple innocent poachers, here to steal your Pokémon," explained B with an innocent face, "SO GIVE THEM TO US."

"Yeah…I don't think so. Riolu destroy the claw with Force Palm," shouted Will. Riolu then leaped at the claw with its palm and shattered it.

"Torchic, just so I can be useful can we send them away with an Ember?" Travis asked as he sent out his Torchic. It then shot Embers at Poacher A and B.

"OW OW OW OW!" screamed A as the two Poacher's ran away.

"Well that takes care of that," Will stated, "let's move on."

"I'm not sure about that," stated Elekid.

"Yeah guys as long as we are **Chapter 5: Pokémon Followers**," they're gonna keep coming back and trying to poach us."

"So we should probably return you two to your balls," stated Jared.

"Yeah…not gonna happen," said Elekid, "we like it out here."

"You can't just expect us to continuously guard you, they can come at any time!" protested Jared.

"Sucks," responded Elekid.

"I'm bored," randomly stated Travis in his welsh accent. See? That's funny.

***

"Jigglypuff let's go!" shouted Emily as she sent out her puffball.

"Ahahaha Jigglypuff that's it?" Mug laughed, "Yanma use a Leech Life."

"Jigglypuff use a Disarming Voice," responded Emily.

"HAH! You're gonna cry to get me to stop Leach Lifing you? Pathetic," remarked Mug.

"Nope." replied the girl. Yanma then flapped its way towards Jigglypuff and stuck its mouth on the puffballs body, but Jigglypuff let out a "Jiggly" which caused Yanma to be knocked back.

Mug was confused as Yanma panted. It should have been healthy due to gaining some of Jigglypuff's health.

"Silly Mug, you silly silly girl. Jigglypuff is a fairy Pokémon. Bug's don't do much to them," said Emily with her nice face. However it turned to a sour expression, "NOW ROLLOUT!" Jigglypuff then began to roll towards Yanma.

"Yanma use an Air Cutter to knock it away!" shouted Mug. Yanma then blew a strong gale towards Jigglypuff as it was sent into the sky. Jigglypuff began to land like a deflated balloon, flopping in the air.

"Now Wing Attack it," yelled Mug.

"Dazzling Gleam," responded Emily. As Yanma began to fly towards Jigglypuff, there was a bright light which stopped Yanma in its place as it fell towards the ground. It got up, looking really weak.

"You're losing to a little girl. How sad," taunted Emily

***

"Goodnight Travis," said Will and Jared to Travis.

"Guys they're your Pokémon, why do I have to keep watch?" Travis whined.

"Oh stop being a baby," Jared told Travis as Will and Jared got out their unmentioned purchased tents and went in and slept. Elekid and Riolu joined their respective trainers.

"Stupid Will and Jared stupid stupid stupid," said Traivs, "oh well if they trust me I better do my job pro-" Travis then fell immediately asleep.

"Where…where am I?" asked Riolu a couple hours later. He woke up to see he was in a dark room in a cage.

"That idiot Travis, he must have fallen asleep and the poachers somehow managed to grab us without us noticing. Weird stuff," remarked Elekid. Poacher A and B stepped forth in front of the cage.

"Now you're ours forever!" laughed A.

"Wait a second…what are you gonna do with us anyway?" asked Riolu.

"We aren't exactly sure," responded B.

"WE DIDN'T THINK THAT FAR AHEAD, OKAY?" remarked A.

"Point is you're here forever. There's no way your trainers would be able to find you," taunted B.

Suddenly Riolu slammed the bars with a Power-Up Punch as they shattered. Elekid and Riolu began to run.

"COME BACK HERE YOU TWO," shouted Poacher B as they chased Elekid and Riolu.

***

"Yanma, shoot a Sonicboom at Jigglypuff," shouted Mug. Yanma then shot a wave of sound (can you shoot a wave of sound?) at the Jigglypuff.

"Jigglypuff, use a Rollout to get out of the way," responded Emily. Jigglpuff then began to roll to dodge the wave of sound.

"Now attack Yanma with it," continued Emily. Jigglypuff rolled towards Yanma.

"Yanma, STEEL WING," responded Mug. Yanma's wings then turned into steel as it swiped by Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff then stopped rolling.

"Ugh," screamed Jigglypuff with a blank expression on its face. It then fell to the ground, fainted.

"JIGGLYPUFF!" screamed Emily as she rushed towards Jigglypuff, "noooo." Emily then began to cry. Mug looked confused at how such a strong girl could get so sad easily.

***

"Oh goodness oh goodness," panicked Travis. Suddenly Jared yawned and got up.

"Best. Dream. Ever. Travis….you died!" explained Jared.

"Jared…I lost the Pokémon. I think the poachers nabbed them. I'm so sorry," apologized Travis.

"DAMNIT TRAVIS YOU HAD ONE JOB!" screamed Jared. Suddenly, Elekid and Riolu ran by.

"GET BACK HERE," screamed a poacher. They then ran forward only to face Travis and Jared.

"Uh oh," said Poacher B.

"Torchic, Flame Charge!" yelled Travis. Torchic then ran towards the poachers as it lit up and collided into them sending them flying into the air.

"They'll be back," remarked Jared.

"How? They were sent FLYING IN THE AIR. How could they possibly survive?" wondered Travis.

***

As Mug looked at Emily cry, confused at how a tough girl could break so easily she wasn't sure how to react. In fact, I'm not sure how she should react. There's the funny way, or the touching way. Let's go with the funny way first:

"HAHAHAHAHAAHAHA I FINALLY BEAT YOU. SEE YOU'RE A LITTLE GIRL AND I AM A STRONG WOMAN. TAKE THAT!'" taunted Mug. Emily just cried longer as a crowd began to gather around her.

"I WON YOU LOST I WON YOU LOST!" sang Mug.

"Wow! She's making fun of a sweet innocent girl," said one of the observer.

"SHE'S NOT SWEET AND INNOCENT. SHE'S THE DEVIL!" screamed Mug.

"Wow you're sad lady," said another observer.

"OH COME ON!" screamed Mug.

There's also the touching way. It's up to you to decide which ending you prefer to this plot:

"Emily…I'm sorry for making you cry. I didn't mean to take it that far," apologized Mug.

"It's…okay. I just get into things easily and always expect to come out of them clean. I didn't realize someone strong like you could take down my Jigglypuff," responded Emily as she began to sniff her tears.

"Your Pokémon went down in one hit while my Yanma endured many. It is incredibly fast though so maybe you should work on its endurance," commented Mug.

"Thank you," thanked Emily as she hugged Mug. Mug looked around awkwardly. She wasn't used to such sincerity but she decided to go with it. It's what Emily needed.

***

"…Damnit Travis I thought we could count on you!" screamed Jared.

"It's not his fault. It's hard to guard your Pokémon all the time if it is **Chapter 5: Pokémon Followers**," said Will as he walked towards them.

"Yeah maybe they should be inside their ball," sighed Jared, "Pokémon aren't meant to always be out."

"NOT GONNA HAPPEN," screamed Elekid.

"Let's make something clear. You two are OUR Pokémon, what we say goes," yelled Jared.

"Will, Jared, that might not be necessary," stated Travis.

"Why not? How would you know?" Will responded in a condescending manner.

"I'm not sure, but Riolu and Elekid seem to be competent enough to look after themselves. I mean they managed to escape the poachers without your help at all," defended Travis.

"Yeah we did fine yo. **Chapter 5: Pokémon Followers** are only bad if the Pokémon itself is weak but Elekid and I have spent years defending ourselves in the wild. If we ever get lost we'll always come back," explained Riolu.

"Okay fine. You two can stay out of your balls, but you better behave," said Jared.

"Those poachers, I get the feeling we're gonna see them a lot in our journey," remarked Will.

"So why are we going after a bunch of children continuously anyways? Isn't there far more valuable Pokémon to poach?" B asked, far away from Will, Jared, and Travis.

"B WOULD YOU JUST STOP BEING SUCH…you know what you aren't even worth it," responded A.

"And how do we get all these gadgets so quick anyways and always fail?" B asked as A's face started to erupt in anger.

"And more importantly, are we just by ourselves or do we work for someone?" asked B.

"WE ARE TWO INDEPENDENT PEOPLE THAT JUST LIKE TERROIZING THE SAME GROUP OF KIDS OVER AND OVER AGAIN, CAN YOU JUST ACCEPT THAT?" screamed A.

"It's not very interesting," remarked B.

"Yeah well…you're gonna have to deal with it. Not everything is gonna be interesting you know," stated A.


	6. Starly Harassment

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!" OMG'd Travis.

"Travis, why are you OMGing?" Jared inquired.

"Yeah you aren't supposed to feel any sort of positive emotion around us," remarked Will.

"GUYS! We're here!" shouted Travis as he stared at the city below the hill they were standing on. Why are cities always below hills?

"First stop the gym battle, then to the Sinnoh League. Then I Travis will be the Sinnoh Champion!" screamed Travis.

"Ugh Sinnoh Champion, I hate that title for some reason," muttered Will.

"C'mon guys, there's nothing that can stop us!" screamed Travis.

"Everyone, get him!" shouted a voice. Travis then looked around and didn't see anything.

"One two, go!" Travis stared around confuse.

"Who's shouting?" wondered Travis.

"Look above you maggot!"

Suddenly Travis looked up to see a whole flock of Starly circling him.

"Ahahahaha you're just a bunch of puny birds, you can't hurt me!" taunted Travis.

"Orly?" asked a random Noctowl.

"Get out of our flock you do not belong here," shouted the Starly that was yelling at Travis before.

"Okay," sadly responded the Noctowl.

"Anyway ya think you can just be fearless of us? The Starly squad will show him. GO GO GO. 1 2 3 MOVE!" shouted a Starly. Suddenly the Starly's all rushed at Travis.

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Travis.

As Will and Jared were dying of laughter, they stopped being able to spot Travis and instead all they saw was a crowd of Starly's as they closed in on their victim.

**Chapter 6: Starly Harassment**

"C'mon guys let's go!" screamed Travis as he was rushing to the Oreburgh Gym all bruised and scratched.

"Travis are you sure you want to battle the gym already?" asked Will.

"Yeah man didn't you just got beat up by a bunch of Starly's?" Jared wondered.

"I'll be fine fellas as long as nothing else happens to me," screamed Travis.

"Oh now he's done it," mentioned Will to Jared.

"ONE TWO THREE GO!" A whole bunch of Starly's then swooped down and attacked Travis.

***

"Okay…maybe after I rest for a bit we can battle," said Travis as Will and Jared were walking to the Pokémon center, and once again, Travis was hobbling They then entered the center when they saw their female, brown-haired, acquaintance – Mug.

"WE ARE NOT ACQUAINTANCES!" screamed Jared.

"Why is it we keep meeting in Pokémon Centers?" remarked Mug. But before she could continue her thought Travis rushed up to her.

"MUG! WE MEET AGAIN! Hellooooooooooooooooooo," greeted Travis ever so smoothly.

"Why is he all hurt?" asked Mug looking at Will and Jared.

"Starly's," remarked Will.

"Well that's unfortunate," remarked Mug.

"Oh well it's timeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee for us!" screamed Travis.

"ONE TWO THRE GO!". A whole bunch of Starly's then flew into the Pokémon Center and attacked Travis.

"Maybe…tomorrow," weakly stated Travis.

***

"Okay Torchic we gotta be prepared for the gym. Let's train!" screamed Travis, "Mug would you care to help me?"

"Not a chance," replied Mug.

"Okay ugh, Jared, you help," asked Travis.

"Fiiiiiiiiiine," replied Jared.

"Okay Torchic let's go!" screamed Travis as he threw out his Pokéball and Torchic came out.

"Elekid wanna battle?" asked Jared.

"Nope," replied Elekid.

"Okay Turtwig let's go!" screamed Jared as his Turtwig came out.

"Torchic use a Quick Attack to get to Turtwig," commanded Travis.

"Turtwig, Withdraw!" replied Jared. As Torchic raced towards Turtwig it quickly retreated into its shell and the chicken just bonked its head on it.

"Perfect," smirked Travis, "NOW up close and personal. Slam it with a Flame Charge!"

"Turtwig Synthesize to reduce damage!" screamed Jared. However, before Turtwig could even get out of its shell Torchic slammed it with a fiery dash knocking it in the air.

"Now with your extra speed, use a Peck!" screamed Travis. Torchic then began to run after the Withdrawn Turtwig as it was flying in the air. With flames pushing it forward, it eventually arrived underneath the shell then jumped upwards above the shell and Pecked it into the ground.

"Owwwwwwwww," moaned Turtwig as it got out of its shell.

"Ember," said Travis. Torchic then began to load up an Ember.

"Turtwig don't panic!" screamed Jared.

"Why not?" asked Turtwig.

"Because…" started Jared.

"ONE TWO THREE GO!"

A bunch of Starly's then attacked Travis.

***

"Okay this is getting old," stated Travis.

"ONE TWO THREE GO!"

"AHHHH!" screamed Travis.

"That was me Travis, I just wanted to make you scared," explained Mug.

"ONE TWO THREE GO!"

"MUG THAT IS NOT FUNNY!" screamed Travis. However, a bunch of Starly's attacked Travis.

***

"O-o-okay, this is the perfect place to train," weakly muttered Travis as he pointed to the warehouse they were in front.

'Oreburgh Warehouse, the place which is abandoned for some reason' read a sign.

"ONE TWO THREE GO!" As a bunch of Starly's swooped down towards Jared, Will, Mug, and Travis, Travis quickly ran into the warehouse and closed the door. However, Will and Mug shrugged at each other as Will opened the door. The Starly's flew in and attacked Travis.

"OH COME ON!" screamed Travis, "I-I-can't go on like this!" Travis then ran away crying as the Starly's chased him. He then ran towards the Oreburgh Mines and hid behind a rock.

"He must be near, get 'em troops!" yelled the commander Starly. Travis then began to shudder as he sat behind the rock.

"Bombs away men, BOMBS AWAY!" yelled the commander Starly. They all began to flap their wings and caused a huge whirlwind, screwing up all the miner's jobs and causing their machinery to kill many and effectively do millions of dollars of damage.

"There he is!" screamed a Starly as they noticed Travis being blown away. The Starly's then dove towards him.

"You can't catch me if I keep running!" screamed Travis. He then began to run into the mines as the Starly's followed him.

Travis kept running and running. Eventually he stopped and panted and the Starly's were beginning to catch up.

"Gotta…keep…running" said Travis to himself as he panted. He then continued to run but began to slow down. He wasn't sure why. However, he looked downwards and saw there was nothing under him!

Behind him, he noticed there was a cliff behind him that he must have ran off of. Panicked, he continued to move his legs, somehow propelling him forward. As he was about to reach the other side of the crevice, his legs slowed down and eventually halted.

"Uh oh," read the sign that Travis stuck up. He then fell towards the ground.

"Meep meep" went a Starly.

"What is wrong with this one? Get him out of here men!" screamed the commander Starly as they all MURDERED it.

***

"I…can't…take this you guys," Travis breathed as once again as he was sitting in yet another hospital bed. He then looked towards the tray of food in his lap.

"WHO CARES!?" replied Will and Jared.

"Hey I care!" objected Mug.

"Really? YOU of all people?" questioned Jared.

"Nope," replied Mug.

"Oh you guys are the best!" replied Travis with glee. He then opened his apple juice but instead a whole bunch of Starly's flew out and began to attack him!

***

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwww," moaned Travis as he left the hospital with Will, Jared and Mug.

"When will this be over with so I can battle my gym, when!?" cried Travis.

"NEVER MAGGOT. ONE TWO THREE GO GO GO!". A whole flock of Starly's then flew after Travis.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Travis as he began to run, "wait that didn't work last time." Desperately he began to claw his way underground with his nails bleeding viciously (he must have been digging really quickly if he had been avoiding the Starly's) and arrived underground.

"Phew," sighed Travis. But if this chapter taught us, any time he is safe there is more danger. Suddenly he noticed a bunch of lava rising his way.

"OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD DID I REALLY DIG THAT FAR!?" screamed Travis. However, as the lava was about to hit him instead a whole bunch of Starly's flew out and attacked him.

"OH GOD DAMNIT!" screamed Travis as he did a Spring Jump from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door and jumped out of the hole.

As Travis landed at the top of the hole he began to bawl, "GUYS WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?" he said as tears were running down his cheeks.

"Don't you get it maggot, you're weak. You're pathetic, and all you're good for is a floor mat. Throughout the rest of the journey I will always be there to attack you!" screamed Commander Starly, "ONE TWO THERE GO!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Travis as he ran into the Oreburgh Museum (showing off landmarks in the games is fun!) and slammed the door shut. It was dark, Travis couldn't see anything.

"Now where's the light switch?" wondered Travis, "OH GOD I'M GOING INSANE I'M TALKING TO MYSELF" He then flicked on the light switch.

"OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD!" screamed Travis as he looked around and saw the sign that said 'Oreburgh Museum – Clown Section'. He looked around and saw all the pictures of clown, with most being evil looking for some reason.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled who do you think? You know what for now on when someone is screaming it is Travis unless I say so. That goes for the rest of this story. Travis then sprinted out of the museum.

"ONE TWO THREE GO!"

Travis then ran into the forest he was earlier and hid behind the tree. To his distance he saw Sneasel staring at him. The Sneasel then put its claws in front of its eyes pointing at them and then pointed at Travis. Travis then screamed as he ran back towards Oreburgh.

"ONE TWO THREE GO!"

Travis then ran behind a building but saw a Starly. He then took off.

"Mommy why did the kid freak out?" asked a little boy holding a Starly balloon.

"Because he's clearly afraid of you," responded the mother, "seriously you're a pretty ugly kid."

"ONE TWO THREE GO"

Travis then ran into a police station.

"Please officer you gotta help me I'm being harassed by group of Starly's," said Travis afraid.

"We know," responded an officer, "ONE TWO THREE GO!" The officer's skin then disappeared as a bunch of Starly's flew out and attacked Travis. Travis ran out of the police station.

"ONE TWO THREE GO"

"ONE TWO THREE GO"

"ONE TWO THREE GO"

Everywhere Travis went the Starly's followed. He even decided to flee towards Hoenn and live at home for the rest of his life, but his parents were Starly's. He then ran towards Oreburgh and arrived by Jared, Will, and Mug.

"Still bothering you eh?" Will asked. Travis was too catatonic to respond.

"Excuse me sir we've gotten several reports of you screaming around the city. You are a public disturbance; you're going to have to come with me," said an officer as he approached Travis.

"OH GOD ANOTHER ONE" screamed Travis as he fell to the floor in a fetal position.

"Is he okay?" the officer asked to Mug, Jared, and Will.

"Nope, he's extremely mentally disturbed," responded Jared.

"I recommend you lock him up right now," Will added.

"Crazyyyyyyy," said Mug as she twirled a finger by her ear.

"Nooo they keep attacking me! The Starly's man the Starly's!" screamed Travis.

"Do Starly's keep attacking him?" asked the officer.

"Nope," responded Jared.

"We have no clue what he's talking about," Will added.

"Crazyyyyyyy," said Mug as she continued to twirl a finger by her ear. The officer then grabbed Travis as a ambulance came. Travis was tied to a gurney and shoved into an ambulance.

"HELLLLLLLLLLLLP!" yelled Travis as he was being wheeled in.

***

"At least…they can finally…stop bothering me," said Travis to himself as he began to rock in his straight jacket.

_Knock knock knock_

Travis then looked around.

_Knock knock knock_

Travis couldn't hear anything. Was he really going crazy?

_Knock knock knock_

"I AM THE ONE WHO KNOCKS," screamed Walter White. Yeah you knew this joke was coming. Anyway Walt's attention got Travis to notice the window and saw a Starly pecking its beak at the glass window. It then smirked evily.

"ONE TWO THREE GO!"

The Starly's rushed through the window (with the glass killing a few of them) and started pecking Travis.

"OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD!" Travis then began to squirm as the Starly's attacked him. He could not do anything about it. But slowly he could feel his straightjacket becoming looser.

Eventually the jacket broke as Travis sprinted out of the institution and back into the street where he saw, once again, Jared, Will and Mug walking by.

"Wait a second why have I been hanging out with you guys?" wondered Mug. Travis then fell to his knees right in front of them as the Starly's hovered over him.

"I give up. Just kill me already," Travis said depressingly.

"Oh my god you're so pathetic," Travis turned around to see Mug talking, "just stop being a baby and stand up for yourself."

_Stand up for yourself_

_Stand up for yourself_

The words got in Travis's head.

"Stand…up…for myself," stated Travis, "stand up for myself!" Travis then stood up…for himself.

"Torchic go!" screamed Travis as Torchic popped out of its Pokéball.

"ONE TWO THREE GO!" screamed the Starly's as they all flew in.

"Torchic, stop em with a Double Team and Ember!" commanded Travis. Torchic then cloned itself as they all shot Embers.

"DON'T BACK DOWN TROOPS, GET 'EM!" screamed Commander Starly. But the Starly's were all busy being hit.

"Now Fire Pledge them all to hell!" continued Travis. Torchic then screamed as columns of fire erupted surrounding the chicken. They all managed to knock the Starly's away.

"AHAHAHA no more bothering me!" screamed Travis.

"ONE TWO THREE GO!"

A lone Starly then crashed into Travis's head – Commander Starly.

"Ya think you can just get rid of us! I told you, I'll be with you forever," stated Commander Starly.

"Torchic, Flame Charge!" yelled Travis. Torchic began to ignite as it rushed towards the Starly.

"NEVER BACK DOWN NEVER SURRENDER!" replied Commander Starly as it charged at Torchic with a Wing Attack. The two birds then collided as they both dropped to the ground. Torchic got up as its eyes glowed and it erupted in flames.

"Ya think you can beat me? Hahaha! You are nothing but a maggot!" Commander Starly taunted.

"EMBER!"

Torchic then shot massive flames at Commander Starly as it stuck up a sign that said 'Uh oh'. It then got hit. When the flames cleared, Commander Starly was fainted. It soon regained conscious.

"Starly is unable to battle! The winner of this was Travis and his Torchic!" screamed Riolu. Oh so THAT'S the point of refs, to do my job! Okay they can stay.

"Psh I may be unable to battle but I will be soon," stated Starly.

"Yeah for me," responded Travis, "You say you'll be with me forever?"

"Oh no there's no way…"

"Will follow me across my journey always being there?" continued Travis as he took out a Pokéball.

"I will not I REPEAT I will not join you floor mat…" said Starly.

"Well fine then," stated Travis continuing his sentence earlier. He then threw his Pokéball.

"I ! WILL! NOT! BE! YOUR POK-". However, the Starly then got sucked in by Travis's Pokéball. The Pokéball wiggled once.

"C'monnn," said Travis.

The Pokéball wiggled twice.

"Almost there…." continued Travis

The Pokéball wiggled thrice.

"Being dramatic is fun!" said Travis with glee. And then the Pokéball clicked.

"YOU'RE MINE!" stated Travis. And with that, the harassment was over.

***

Jared, Will, Travis, and Mug were all sitting around a Pokémon Center.

"To my Starly!" said Travis as he raised his unmentioned glass filled with soda.

"To my Elekid!" continued Jared.

"To my Riolu!" remarked Will.

"And to my…oh wait I've had two Pokémon for a while," laughed Mug.

"Anyway gentlemen with my second Pokémon caught and that whole ordeal done with. It's finally time for me to get my first gym badge. First stop, Oreburgh Gym, next the Sinnoh League and finally…the world," Travis said proudly.

_(The Pinky, the Pinky and the Brain Brain Brain Brain...)_


	7. Rock Puns are Easy

"So where would you like to dine, Ponyta?" Gryoine asked his Ponyta.

"You do know I am only out of my Pokéball so you can have someone to talk to, right? I mean screw subtext," remarked Ponyta.

"Ooh this seems promising," stated Gryoine looking at a five star restaurant in Jubilife City. He then entered the restaurant and asked for a table. Gryoine then sat at his table while someone else sat at the table behind him and began to stare. Gry then looked at the clock and read '4:00 PM'.

"Just in time for dinner," Gryoine said to Ponyta.

***

"Ah, Oreburgh gym. Time for my first badge," said Travis to Will and Jared. They then entered the building and saw a large canyon-like battlefield with rock spikes poking up surrounding it.

"Umm…Travis I think this is a rock gym," said Jared.

"I know, your point?" Travis asked.

"YOUR TWO ONLY POKÉMON ARE WEAK TO ROCK IDIOT, you're screwed!" stated Elekid.

"Guys, don't you worry about that. I got this," stated Travis as he smiled.

"Hello challenger I am Roark of Oreburgh City Gym. Would you like a challenge?" said a man with glasses on his face and a brown helmet over his thick brown hair.

"Sure, let's do this!" screamed Travis.

"This battle will b battle between Travis from Fallarbor Town and Roark from Oreburgh City. Only the challenger may use substitutions. With that said, let the battle begin!" declared a voice.

"Uhhh where did that come from?" Will asked confused as him, Jared, Elekid, and Riolu headed to the bleachers.

"Oh that's my ref," replied Roark.

"Where dude?" Riolu asked as he looked around confused.

"Right there silly!" Roark stated as he pointed at a rock.

"You have a talking rock as a referee?" Travis asked confused.

"Yeah is there anything wrong with that, hmmmmmm? Are you a rockophobe?" Roark asked.

"No no no! I am just confused!" Travis protested.

"No that's not okay! You can't just hate things for what they are, it's wrong!" screamed Roark.

"No it's just unusual!" Travis explained.

"So being a rock is unusual? It's this kind of thinking which caused rocks to be mistreated," cried Roark.

"Roark please; I didn't know!" Travis pleaded.

"Whatever dude," replied Roark. Travis and Roark then got out their Pokéballs.

"LET'S DO THIS!" they both shouted.

**Chapter 7: Rock Puns Are Easy...**

"Starly let's go!" declared Travis as he threw his Pokéball and out came the starling

"ONE TWO HUT HUT HUT!" yelled Starly.

"Geoude, let's show this rock hater who's boss!" retaliated Roark as he threw his Pokéball and out came a small rock with arms. Travis then took out his Pok¬édex.

"Travis! You're wasting our time, just do it with their final Pokémon," yelled Jared.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine," Travis replied, "Starly shoot out a Swift!"

"Geodude, use a Rollout to deflect the attack!" replied Roark. Starly then shot out stars as Geodude curved into a ball and rolled towards Starly. The stars then smashed into the ball but just bounced off.

"Starly, Whirlwind it away!" replied Travis. Starly then flapped its wings to cause a gale of wind and Geodude was blown away towards the ceiling.

"Geodude, use a Smack Down on the ceiling then dive in with a Tackle!" Roark shouted. Geodude then shot a tiny rock at the ceiling which caused it to start falling towards Starly.

"Starly return!" shouted Travis. As Geodude was falling Starly got sucked in its Pokéball, "Torchic use a Fire Pledge."

As Geodude was about to hit the ground Torchic came up and shot a pillar of fire directly into Geodude. Geodude then landed on the ground right in front of Torchic.

"Geodude, Rock Blast!" shouted Roark. Geodude then shot out several rocks at Torchic.

"Torchic, Double Team then Rock Smash to defend!" replied Travis. Torchic then cloned itself as they all stuck out their talons to smash the rocks coming at them.

"Geodude, fire off a Magnitude," shouted Roark.

"POP POP!" randomly said a short black kid with glasses and long dreadlocks.

"Torchic come back!" shouted Travis as he sucked Torchic back into its Pokèball, "Starly Steel Wing!"

Starly then came out and began to swoop at Geodude with its steel covered wings while it was shaking the ground. It then smashed into Geodude.

"Oh I see what Travis is doing," Riolu said to Elekid, "he's constantly switching out to prevent his Pokémon from being hit and using the other one to deal damage. Smart."

"Oh great now our role has been delegated to stating stuff that's going on in the battle that is pretty obvious anyways," complained Elekid.

"Geodude, Gyro Ball!" shouted Roark as Geodude began to spin and head towards Starly.

"Starly, Mirror Move!" replied Travis. Starly then also turned into a ball and headed towards Geodude. The two attacks collided and nothing happened.

"The two attacks cancelled each other out, leaving Starly safe for now," commented Riolu.

"SHUT UP!" screamed Elekid.

Suddenly, Mug walked into the gym and sat on the bleachers.

"MUUUUUUUUUUUG! You came here to watch me! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG," freaked out Travis.

"Yeah I was excited to see your battle," replied Mug.

"Really!?" Travis asked gladly.

"Yup, couldn't wait to see you get demolished," responded Mug.

"He seems to be doing pretty well so far," Will stated.

"Oh just you wait," replied Mug.

***

"Would you like some dessert sir?" a waitress asked Gryoine.

"No thanks I am quite satisfied with my meals. I would enjoy a nice cup of tea though," Gry answered.

"Okay one tea coming your way," responded the waitress. Gry's eyes then briefly glanced to the one next to him and noticed two men looking at him. They had thick clothing with hats on their head, but a blue strand of hair was peeking out.

***

"Okay Geodude, use a Rock Throw!" shouted Roark. Geodude then picked up a rock and threw it towards Starly.

"Starly, use an Agility to dodge the attack and then throw a Sand Attack at it!" replied Travis. As the rock flew towards Starly it swiftly flew underneath it then landed its talons on the ground and sprayed sand towards Geodude.

"Geodude, now! Bulldoze!" cried Roark.

"Bulldoze? That won't affect my flying type!" remarked Travis.

"I never said I wanted to do damage. NOW YOU'RE BEING A BULLDOZEPHOBE!" screamed Roark.

"AND YOU AREN'T MAKING ANY SENSE," responded Travis. As the sand sprayed in Geodude's eyes its arms punched the ground making a crack that headed towards Starly. The crack then opened underneath its talons and a nearby rock fell on top of Starly, trapping it.

"MAYDAY MAYDAY!" screamed Starly.

"It appears Roark lured Travis towards the ground to take advantage of its ground immunity but didn't anticipate Roark taking advantage of the terrain," noted Riolu.

"I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU," screamed Elekid.

"Starly, return!" shouted Travis as a red beam sucked in Starly.

"Travis has returned his Starly once again. It proves his switching is effective," commentated Jared.

"Not quite," Mug respond.

"Huh?" asked Will confused.

"Torchic let's go!" shouted Travis as he threw his Pokéball in the air.

"Stealth Rock," said Roark. Geodude then emitted several rock spikes in the air. Torchic then popped up but suddenly the stones flew into Torchic. It then landed on the ground looking weak and tired.

"What…just happened?" Travis asked.

**To be continued…**

Nah just kidding, dragging out EACH battle into two parts would be tedious. We'd rather just have a really long battle-heavy chapter.

"Travis, have you not noticed. Roark's style is to lure you into a false sense of security. He anticipates trainers switching out often to go against his defensive style and puts a stop to that. Stealth Rock will do damage to anyone who gets sent out," explained Mug.

"Mug…how do you have so much knowledge about Roark?" Will asked.

"I…I ALREADY HAVE THE GYM BADGE!" dramatically revealed Mug.

"Oh okay cool," responded Will.

"Torchic uhhhhhhhhhh…shoot this ruins my plans! Ahhhh!" panicked Travis.

"Geodude, finish off this antisemite's monkey off with a Rollout!" yelled Roark. Geoude then began to roll towards Torchic.

"Torchic come bac-oh wait we shouldn't do that," said Travis. As Geodude was rolling towards Torchic, it just stared at the rolling rock with fear. However, Travis then looked at Geodude's eyes and noticed it constantly blinking.

"THAT'S IT! Torchic Rock Smash it!" yelled Travis.

"MY EYES, THEY HURT SO BAD!" screamed Geodude as Geodude continued to roll past Torchic. It eventually collided into a wall. As it got up, Torchic smashed right into it with its talon. Geodude then fell to the ground.

"GEODUDE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE!" declared a rock.

"You silly silly boy. You may have defeated my pesky Geodude but my Stealth Rock's are still in the air, and there's nothing you can do about it. Now you will have to deal with my ace in the hole!" yelled Roark. He then threw his Pokéball out and a small blue dinosaur popped out. Travis then took out its Pokédex.

"_Cranidos, the not-really dinosaur Pokémion. I mean it's supposed to represent a dinosaur, but it doesn't really look like it. There's no teeth, no face structure, etc. Like I really don't get how it's a dinosaur. Tyrunt is more of the dinosaur fossil than Crandios,_" explained Travis's dex.

"It looks like Roark's final Pokémon is out now," Riolu observed.

"I WANT TO SHOVE YOUR HEAD INTO A ROCK," remarked Elekid.

"See? He accepts rocks!" remarked Roark.

***

"Much appreciation my dear," Gryoine said as he was sipping is tea. The waitress then walked away as Gryoine's face turned serious.

"Ponyta, do you see that?" asked Gryoine whispering.

"What?" Ponyta replied.

"Look at the table next to us but be discreet," Gryoine answered. Ponyta then made a quick glance. The fire horse then saw six people crowded around a small table. A waitress came up to them but just walked off without writing anything in her notepad.

"We have to go," whispered Gryoine. He then took out his wallet and left cash on the table and began to walk out of the restaurant quickly. As he left the room the men at the table got up and followed.

***

"Cranidos, start things off with an Iron Tail!" yelled Roark. Cranidos then began to charge towards Torchic with its tail turning into Iron.

"Torchic, use a Quick Attack to get behind him!" shouted Travis. As Cranidos was about to smack into Torchic, it quickly ran around the Pokémon.

"Ember!" yelled Travis.

"Crandios, smack the ground!" replied Roark. Torchic then shot Embers towards Cranidos's tail, but it quickly smacked the ground to send it launching into the air.

"Now use a Zen Headbutt!" instructed Roark. The blue on Crandios's head began to glow as it fell towards Torchic.

"Torchic, Flame Charge outta there!" shouted Travis.

Torchic then ignited in flames as it dashed out of the way while Crandios's head hit the ground.

"Now Torchic while it is dazed use a Rock Smash on it!" shouted Travis.

"Cranidos, knock it away with a Head Smash!" replied Roark. As Cranidos felt woozy Torchic rushed up to it and smacked it with its talons. But Crandios smashed its head right into Torchic which sent it flying back.

"Torchic, use Ember on the ground!" shouted Travis. Torchic shot Embers on the ground which sent it flying upwards.

"Now Rock Smash!" shouted Travis.

"Oh please, do you honestly think your Torchic is going to be able to Rock Smash MY Cranidos?" taunted Roark.

"Nope." replied Travis. As Torchic hit the ceiling its talons glowed white as it smashed right into the nearby floating Stealth Rock.

"It seems Travis managed to manipulate the situation to get rid of the Stealth Rock," commented Riolu.

"Hey Jared…can I see you outside for a second?" Elekid asked as he began to load up his shotgun.

"Whatever. Cranidos Thunderbolt it down now," said Roark. As Torchic began to fall to the ground a bolt of thunder struck it. Torchic then landed on the ground, unable to move.

"Torchic is unable to battle!" declared the rock.

"You did great Torchic," said Travis as he was returning it, "STARLY LET'S FINISH THIS!"

With a white or blue (depending if you follow the BW animé) flash, Starly re-appeared.  
"READY TO SERVE!" said Starly as he put its wings on his forehead.

"Welp Roark, it appears we are each down to one Pokémon left," stated Travis.

"Indeed but it doesn't matter. I will not let your prejudice go without punishment," declared Roark.

"Starly Steel Wing!" yelled Travis.

"Cranidos, Head Smash!" shouted Roark. Starly's wings then turned into steel as it began to glide towards Cranidos while Cranidos glowed white as began to charge towards Starly. The two Pokémon began to collide towards each other.

"Starly Whirlwind off the ground now!" yelled Travis. Starly's steel wings began to flap towards the ground as the gale of air sent it flying upwards.

"Cranidos Iron Tail on the ground," replied Roark as Cranidos's tail smacked on the ground and sent it flying towards Starly.

"Agiltiy!" shouted Travis. As Crandios was being propelled upwards towards Starly, it quickly swooped around which caused Cranidos to hit the ceiling.

"NOW RAM IT!" yelled Travis as Starly smacked into it with the Steel Wing which sent it flying backwards. Cranidos then hit the wall and fell to the ground…not fainted.

"Ancientpower!" yelled Roark.

"Mirror Move!" responded Travis. The two Pokémon shot out rocks which collided into each other and caused smoke because why not?

"Aerial Ace," said Travis.

When the smoke cleared Crandios was looking around while Starly smashed into it.

"Oh that was smart since Aerial Ace can never miss and Travis was taking advantage of the fact that neither Pokémon can see," noted Riolu.

"Hey that was actually useful!" said Elekid.

"Well Mug, I guess you were wrong. Travis is better than you think," Jared said to her.

"It's still flying versus rock. Travis may have a few hits but Starly is weak from the previous fight against Geodude," stated Mug.

"Okay Cranidos. Headbutt it!" yelled Roark. It then rammed its head into the nearby Starly.

"Starly, Steel Wing!" replied Travis. Starly then retorted by smashing its wings into Crandios.

"No more games! Whirlwind it away!" yelled Travis. Starly then flapped its wings towards Cranidos.

"CRANIDOS! FIGHT THE OPPRESSION! Head Smash!" yelled Roark. As Cranidos was being blown back it struggled to run towards Starly. Eventually as Starly tired out it got closer and closer.

"Once again Whirlwind off the ground!" yelled Travis as Starly turned its Whirlwind towards the ground and sent Starly flying up.

"Once again Iron Tail off the ground!" yelled Roark as its tail smacked the ground and sent it flying towards Starly.

"Starly, Whirlwind off the ceiling!" yelled Travis as Starly's wings flapped towards the ceiling. Cranidos then came close towards Starly but it quickly flapped towards the ceiling and sent it flying downwards. Crandios began to fall as Starly landed on the ground.

"Steel Wing" said Travis. Cranidos then crashed onto the ground as Starly smacked it with its wings and knocked it back a bit.

"Whirlwind," yelled Travis as Starly's wind sent Cranidos flying back even further. Cranidos then crashed into a nearby rock and fell to the ground.

"Crandios is unable to battle! The winner of this battle goes to Travis!" declared the rock.

"Fine rock hater, watcha gonna do?" asked Roark.

"Roark…you got it all wrong. I don't hate rocks...I love them," said Travis as he hugged a nearby rock. However, Roark didn't notice the disgust on Travis's face.

***

As Gry and Ponyta began running, the men followed. Gry then ran into an alleyway as the men followed.

"Excellent," said Gry to Ponyta as he backed into a corner while the men crowded around him.

"Ponyta, Fire Spin!" ordered Gry as Ponyta shot out a swirl of fire towards the men as it trapped them in. They all began to sweat.

"Humid isn't it? You might want to take off your outer layer of clothing and reveal why you are stalking me," advised Gry.

The men then began to chuckle as they took off their ordinary clothing and their hats to reveal themselves to have white uniforms with 'G''s on them and bowl-cut blue hair.

"You people. Just like I suspected," said Gry.

***

Travis and Roark stood outside the Oreburgh Gym.

"Well Travis, you certainly earned this…enjoy," said Roark as he handed Travis the Coal Badge.

"….Cool," said Travis as he shrugged. Roark and him then began to walk in the same direction.

"You know I have no idea why we went outside for that," noted Roark.

"Yeah I mean I'm gonna watch the next gym battle anyways," responded Travis.

"It seems Travis and Roark are getting along now," Riolu told Elekid.

"Okay you know what, this isn't even funny anymore. You two have been repeating this 'kinda funny but not THAAAT funny' gag to the point that it's gotten old," complained Mug.

"Who wants pizza?" asked Ellen DeGeneres.


	8. So There Isn't Going To Be One

"Run Ponyta!" shouted Gry as the two ran around the fire spin and made a break for it. The fire spin then dissolved as the grunts chased after Gry. Gry then ran into the Pokémon Center.

"Nurse Joy could you please lock the doors…immediately," requested Gry.

"I will soon, honey," replied Joy.

_That's odd. Do Nurse Joy's communicate normally in Sinnoh?_ thought Gry.

"No, it needs to be now. It is urgent," stated Gry. Suddenly, the grunts ran into the Pokémon Center.

"Alright sir," replied Joy as she pressed a button as the doors locked.

"No! I needed to escape!" shouted Gry.

***

"Alright Roark, it's time to battle!" stated Will.

"Wait…how did you just pop out of thin air?" asked Roark.

"Dude I was watching your battle against Travis!" protested Will.

"Oh. Weird. You were almost non-existent," replied Roark.

"Ugh whatever. Just let's do this!" screamed Will.

"Yeah…how about no. I kinda need to heal up after my battle? That's not how things work. Come again tomorrow," answered Roark.

"Damn you realism," said Will.

**Chapter 8: …So There Isn't Going To Be One**

The next day, Will completely forgot about his gym battle so he came the day after.

"This battle will b battle between Will from…wait Will, where are you from again?" the rock asked.

Will then shrugged, "not sure."

"…and Roark from Oreburgh City. Only the challenger may use substitutions. With that said, let the battle begin!" declared the rock.

"C'mon out Chimchar!" said Will as he threw his Pokéball in the air and out popped the monkey.

"Onix let's go!" shouted Roark as out came out the rock snake.

"Wait Travis, didn't he use a Geodude against you?" Jared asked.

"Jared, THIS WAS TWO DAYS AGO how do you not remember this?" Travis asked.

"I do, it just might be a longer time for…some other people so I felt like being clear to remind them," Jared responded.

"That doesn't make any sense," responded Travis.

"Night night Travis," said Jared as he put his hand on Travis's shoulder.

"What? Are you supposed to put me to sleep by doing that!?" Travis asked, "that's not how it works yknow." At that second Travis fell asleep (well actually unconscious it is just portrayed as asleep in television series to make it seem less violent).

Anyway, moving on to the battle…things are gonna work differently from now on. Instead of showing the trainers commanding their Pokémon, I'm just gonna do the battle description. It makes it more fast paced and cuts out the unnecessary dialogue. Just pay attention okay? These things have a lot of work put into them. But first…gry plot!

***

Suddenly a sledgehammer fell onto Gryoine's face.

"Oof," said Gry.

***

…That's it? Okay moving on.

Onix begins things firstly by emitting a Stealth Rock, but then Chimchar rushes towards with a Flame Wheel. As the wheel of flames gets closer, Onix uses a Rock Throw at it. However, Chimchar does a flip while running and kicks the Rock Throw away. It then rushes towards Onix and hits it but barely does any damage.

"Now Bind!" commanded Roark as Will look surprised. Onix then tightened itself around Chimchar.

"Ughggggh" yelled Chimchar in pain.

"Now Fury Swipes!" shouted Will. As the monkey was being squeezed around its head it managed to continuously scratch Onix, loosening its grip gradually. After making enough room it burrowed underground. Onix then looked over the hole and shot a Dragonbreath at it but underground, Chimchar stops it with an Ember. It then pops up towards Onix but Onix smacks it away with an Iron Tail. Chimchar flies towards the wall but as it is about to be hit, Chimchar DIGS INSIDE THE GOD DAMN WALL I MEAN HOW COOL IS THAT and begins to tunnel around the walls.

"Dear god this is going to cost a ton of money for the repairs," worried Roark. Chimchar then popped up behind Onix and managed to strike it. However, once again Onix manages to Bind around Chimchar and this time drops a Rock Slide on it while being binded. Onix then lets it go.

"Sand Tomb!" shouted Roark as Onix shot out a spiral of sand towards Chimchar.

"Blaze up, then Ember it back!" shouted Will as Chimchar shot out a ton of flames around it then shot thick pieces of fire at the whirl of sand pushing it towards Onix.

"Earthquake," said Roark as Onix smacked its tail on the ground which caused the earth to shake. As the Sand Tomb hit Onix and trapped it inside, Chimchar fell to the ground, fainted.

"Chimchar is unable to battle!" declared the rock.

***

"Pontya, Fire Spin immediately," instructed Gry.

"Zubat, Astonish," replied a grunt as he sent out his Zubat. The Zubat then astonished Ponyta, making it too scared to attack.

"Nurse Joy, I urgently require my Pokémon to be healed," requested Gry.

"Can't do that son," replied Nurse Joy.

"No?" responded Gry.

"For your wide vocabulary you sure don't get it do you?" responded a Nurse Joy.

"One second please," said Gry as he threw away a ball that said 'idiot', "you're…you're all Team Galactic aren't you?" Nurse Joy then smiled as she threw away her costume to reveal a female galactic grunt. All the people in the center then did a weird whirly thingy like they do in the games to reveal they were all grunts.

Ponyta, you might need backup," stated Gry.

***

"Well what do we have here? Your friend managed to take down one of my Pokémon before one of his went down, while you lost immediately!" Roark noted.

"He's right," said Mug, "and BOTH of Travis's Pokémon have weaknesses too. I'm not sure how he can get out of this."

"…Have you not noticed the Riolu he's been walking with this entire time? It's a fighting Pokémon!" yelled Jared.

"Oh…no. I don't really care," responded Mug.

"C'mon Riolu, let's go!" said Will.

"Gotcha!" responded Riolu as he jumped into the battlefield.

"Damn! Because your Pokémon wasn't in his Pokéball he won't be targeted by Stealth Rock!" complained Roark.

"Really?" asked Will.

"Yeah…no," Roark responded as a bunch of rocks flew towards Riolu. However, Riolu's fist then turned into metal as he smashes through them towards Onix. Onix's tail then turned into a tail looking like a dragon (Dragon Tail if you're REALLY stupid) as it whipped it at Riolu sending it flying towards the wall. Onix then shot out a flash cannon towards the flying Riolu, but Riolu used Agility to smoothly plant its feet on the wall as it fell to the ground, narrowly avoiding the Flash Cannon. It then used Quick Attack to zip behind Onix's head as the snake began to turn. However, Riolu's Force Palm smashed into its tail. Onix then began to bind around Riolu, but Riolu dug into a hole before Onix could wrap itself around Riolu.

"Flash Cannon," instructed Roark as Onix shot a beam in the hole. However Riolu popped up behind Onix's tail as it began to run up the snake. Onix's head then turned into Iron as it popped Riolu up towards the ceiling but Riolu used a Low Sweep to fall back towards Onix's head and smacked right into it.

"AHHHHH! THE HEADACHES, THEY'RE HORRIBLE!" cried Onix as it collapsed, fainted.

"ONIX IS UNABLE TO BATTLE!" declared the rock.

***

"Wait…are you going to send her out? Finally?" Ponyta asked.

"Perhaps. I have no other available options," Gry responded. He then took out a Pokéball, but suddenly a Glameow jumped into Gry's hands and knocked away his Pokébal.

"Oh we know all about her," a grunt stated, "GET 'EM BOYS!"

***

"Cranidos, rock 'em sock 'em robots!" shouted Roark as he threw out his Pokéball.

"Really Roark? REALLY?" Will asked.

"I NEED A CATCHPHRASE, OKAY!?" Roark stated, "it's not fair! All the other gym leaders have such fun personalities to them and all I care about is appreciation for rocks! I really need to work on that and stand out more!"

A white light then flashed and Cranidos appeared.

"…Bring it on," said Riolu. Cranidos then charged at Riolu with a Take Down, but Riolu smashed into the ground with a Power-Up Punch causing it to be sent towards the air. As Cranidos charged underneath where Riolu was, Riolu fell downwards and smacked into Cranidos's back with a Power-Up Punch. Cranidos's tail then smacked it away filled with Iron. Riolu then skid towards the ground and dug underneath, tunnelling towards the Cranidos.

"EARTHQUAKE!" shouted Roark as Cranidos.

"Agility!" Will responded. As Cranidos began to shake the earth, Riolu popped up before it could be hit thanks to its agile moves. Riolu then began to dart towards Cranidos with a Bullet Punch, while Cranidos charged at it with a Head Smash. Riolu then discontinued the Bullet Punch and instead Low Swept. This managed to kick Crandios in the face before they could collide since Riolu's leg was sticking out. Crandios then Roared which caused Riolu to run away and then it shot an Ancientpower at the running Riolu. However, Riolu once again dug underground and once again Crandios used Earthquake. Once again, Riolu used Agility but this time did not pop up. It then resurfaced right underneath Cranidos which sent it flying into the air. Cranidos then dove towards the ground with Head Smash right at Riolu. However, Riolu used a Quick Attack to get out of the way in time. As Cranidos was about to hit the ground though, Riolu ran back and then SMACKED Cranidos with a Force Palm. Cranidos then landed on the ground, fainted.

"Crandios is unable to battle! The winner of this battle goes to Will!" declared the rock.

"Daaaaaaaaaaamn Riolu, you're awesome man!" Will stated.

"Yeah bro. I'm the best!" Riolu responded as the two ran towards each other and high fived.

"Wow those two are really in sync," observed Travis as he arose.

"TRAVIS! I SAID NIGHT NIGHT!" Jared responded as he grabbed Travis's shoulder and put him back to sleep. Mug laughed.

"But yeah Mug. You may be good, but you don't have that bond Will and his Pokémon have," Jared lectured to Mug.

"Jared, how would you know that? You saw her battle TWICE! And one was over a TV!" Will responded.

"Thank you Will, I can defend myself," responded Mug angrily. Will then turned to Roark which saw him pointing outside.

"Okay…." Will responded sadly as he left the gym and went to Roark.

"Well Will, blah blah blah reflective blah blah blah here's your gym badge blah blah blah," said Roark as he handed Will the Coal Badge. Mug, Jared, and Elekid came outside too, carrying the unconscious Travis.

"C'mon guys, dinners on me!" Will said as they all ran off in excitement. Will and Travis had their first badge. They gone through many obstacles to get it, but finally they got what they wanted.

"Wait, isn't it 11 AM?" wondered Elekid.

***

Gry looked around in fear. Galactic grunts were surrounding him in the Pokémon Center like a mob.

"Ponyta, Flame Wheel!" instructed Gry. But nothing happened.

"Ponyta?" Gry asked. Nothing.

"PONYTA!?" Gry then looked at the ground and saw the unconscious Ponyta lying on the floor, with his other Pokéball in the clutches of a grunt.

"Well this is a dilemma" responded Gry as the mob of grunts closed into him, completely overwhelming Gryoine.


End file.
